life
by aguma
Summary: "Minggu depan kau akan menikah sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja "tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah!" pekik ku frustasi "kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu sakura" ucap ayah tegas Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam.
1. Chapter 1

yo minna ~ saya newbie yang mau ikut nimbrung buat fic untuk SASUSAKU FD ^^

semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan, mungkin sedikit pasaran, tapi jujur ini asli karya saya ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)

Rating : T

**Life**

* * *

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja_

_ "tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi_

_ "kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu sakura" ucap ayah tegas_

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

_._

_._

_._

Sudah satu minggu setelah percakapan yang tak bisa kumenangkan itu berlangsung. Dan sekarang, upacara pernikahan hanya tinggal menghitung jam saja.

"berhenti bermuka masam sakura! Kau merusak riasanku!" seru gadis, yang juga sahabatku Ino

"kau berisik pig! Tinggal merias saja cerewet sekali sih" cibirku

"dasar forehead tidak tahu terimakasih" desis Ino

Aku hanya bisa menghela napas melihat tingkah sahabatku ini. Aku sudah menceritakan segalanya pada Ino, tapi dia malah mendukung rencana orang tua ku, setelah aku mengatakan dengan siapa aku akan menikah. Bahkan Ino sangat antusias ingin melihatku menikah dengan pria yang dia katakan sangat tampan. Dari mana dia tahu pemuda itu tampan, tentu saja karena pemuda itu merupakan salah satu pengusaha sukses di konoha, dan merupakan putra bungsu dari keluarga terkaya dikonoha, bahkan mungkin didunia. Keluarga bangsawan yang sangat terkenal karena kekayaan, kecerdasan, dan tentu saja ketampanannya yang mendarah daging.

Uchiha Sasuke, siapa yang tidak mengenal nama itu. wajah tampan, otak jenius dan kekayaan yang melimpah. Itulah tiga kata yang selalu melekat pada nama Uchiha. Dan beberapa jam lagi aku akan menikah dengannya. Terimakasih kepada orang tua ku yang sudah berbaik hati menjodohkanku dengannya. Hanya karena dulu aku pernah satu SMA dengannya, bukan berarti aku mengenalnya. Dan perjodohan atas nama bisnis ini sangat konyol untuk ku.

"Oi! Jangan melamun! Aku sudah selesai!" seru ino didepan wajahku

Aku terkesiap dan hanya mengangguk padanya. Kulihat pantulan dirikuu didepan kaca, aku mengenakan gaun pengantin berwarna putih tanpa lengan yang sangat pas dengan badanku. Make-up tipis menghiasi wajahku, membuatku semakin cantik. Menghilangkan muka lelahku yang tidak tidur semalaman, terimakasih pada ino yang sangat handal dalam hal make-up.

"bagaimana hasil karyaku?" tanya ino sambil mengembangkan senyum terbaiknya

Aku membalas senyumnya dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mencari ketenangan dari pelukannya, seperti tahu dengan kegelisahanku ino balas memeluk ku.

"arigatou" ucapku lirih

Ino mengangguk "kalau kau butuh teman, aku selalu ada untukmu sakura"

End sakura POV

Disebuah gedung yang megah terdapat banyak orang yang berkumpul menghadiri sebuah acara resepsi dari pernikahan. Terlihat gadis berambut sewarna bunga sakura tersenyum menyalami tamu yang mengucapkan selamat padanya. Sedangkan pemuda disampingnya tetap memasang wajah stoicnya dan berucap 'Hn' pada tamu yang memberinya selamat.

Acara berjalan lancar, dan sekarang sepasang pengantin baru itu sedang berada dirumah baru mereka. Tanpa orang tua, hanya mereka berdua. Sakura baru keluar dari kamar mandi ketika melihat sasuke sedang membereskan kertas-kertas kedalam tas kerjanya.

"aku ada pekerjaan, jadi tidak akan pulang dalam seminggu" ucap sasuke dingin

Sakura hanya memandang sasuke yang berjalan pergi meninggalkan kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Satu minggu berlalu dan sasuke belum juga pulang. Dan selama satu minggu, kegiatan sakura dirumah hanya membereskan barang-barangnya. Tapi sakura lebih banyak tidak melakukan apa-apa dan sering melamun. Dalam lamunannya dia sering berpikir untuk apa dia menikah dengan orang yang sama sekali tak mencintainya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Hingga akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk masuk kerja kembali.

"selamat pagi dokter sakura" sapa seorang perawat yang berpapasan denganku

"pagi" jawabku

Benar juga, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku, namaku Haruno Sakura. Tapi sejak satu minggu yang lalu namaku menjadi Uchiha Sakura. Baru saja satu minggu aku menikah dengan pengusaha terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Kami menikah karena perjodohan yang dilakukan oleh orang tua kami, atas dasar bisnis. Aku merupakan anak tunggal dari keluarga yang bisa dibilang kaya raya. Ayahku merupakan seorang pengusaha sukses yang memiliki pengaruh bersar terhadap perekonomian di konoha, kota kelahiranku. Sedangkan ibuku adalah seorang designer terkenal, yang karyanya sering dipamerkan di paris. Sedangkan aku sendiri lebih tertarik dibidang kedokteran, menjalankan rumah sakit terbesar di konoha, yang merupakan warisan dari nenek ku.

Dan suamiku, Uchiha Sasuke, jangan tanya dia siapa. Semua orang di konoha, bahkan diseluruh dunia mengenalnya. Pemuda dengan karir cemerlang, otak jenius dan dianugrahi wajah tampan yang selalu menghiasi majalah ekonomi dan layar televisi tidak mungkin tidak dikenal. Dari keluarga yang terpandang, bangsawan, dan terkaya di dunia. Setiap wanita yang melihatnya pasti akan jatuh cinta. Tapi aku sendiri tidak merasakan hal apapun padanya, meski sekarang dia adalah suamiku.

Tok tok tok

"masuk" ucapku

"permisi dokter, ada yang ingin bertemu" seorang perawat memberi tahuku

"persilahkan dia masuk" ucap ku

"baik dok"

Aku menunggu cukup lama sebelum orang itu sampai dan masuk keruanganku.

Tok tok tok

"masuk" seruku

"permisi dokter sakura" ucap seorang pemuda tampan dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya

Aku terbelalak kaget menatap pemuda itu, dan detik berikutnya aku sudah berlari lalu memeluk pemuda berambut merah di depanku itu.

"gaara!" seruku

"hi sakura? Apa kabar?" jawab gara yang balas memeluk ku

"sedang apa kau disini?" tanya ku yang kemudian melepas pelukan ku

"seperti yang kau lihat? Aku dipindah tugaskan kemari" ucapnya singkat

Aku tersenyum padanya dan kami mulai mengobrol hingga lupa waktu.

.

.

.

Aku pulang dengan diantar oleh gaara dan sampai dirumah lebih cepat. Jika tidak aku pasti sudah kehujanan. Karena setelah aku sampai dirumah hujan tiba-tiba turun dan semakin deras. Aku berjalan menuju dapur dan membuat teh untuk menghangatkan tubuh disuhu yang mulai dingin.

Sudah berjam-jam sejak hujan turun dan aku menghabiskan waktu didepan televisi. Sesekali ku pandangi hujan diluar sana dari jendela. Aku mulai kedinginan karena hanya memakai kaos tipis lengan pendek. Ketika aku mulai beranjak menuju kamar untuk menghangatkan diri, terdengan suara pintu dibanting. Spontan aku menuju pintu untuk memastikan siapa yang datang.

Setelah sampai didepan pintu, kulihat sasuke dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Air menetes dari rambutnya, membasahi wajah tampannya. Untuk beberapa detik aku hanya bisa memperhatikan sasuke yang sedang melepas sepatunya.

"okaeri sasuke-kun" ucapku

"hn" gumam sasuke

Sadar dengan keadaan sasuke yang basah kuyup seperti itu, aku berinisiatif mengambil handuk dan saat aku kembali kulihat sasuke sedang melepas jasnya dan melonggarkan dasinya. Wajahnya tetap datr, tapi entah kenapa aku bisa tahu kalau sebenarnya dia lelah.

"keringkan dulu rambutmu sasuke, kau bisa sakit kalau seperti itu" ucapku santai lalu memberikan handuk padanya

Sasuke terlihat ragu-ragu namun tetap mengambil handuk dari tanganku "hn"

Sasuke mengeringkan rambutnya dalam diam dan berjalan melewatiku menuju ruang tengah. Aku mengikutinya dari belakang dan menuju dapur untuk membuatkan the hangat untuk sasuke. Aku tidak ingin dianggap sebagai istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab pada suaminya.

Aku keluar dari dapur dengan secangkir the hangat ditanganku. Ku lihat sasuke sedang duduk di sofa yang tadi baru saja kutinggalkan. Dia duduk dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala sofa dan memejamkan matanya. Terlihat dia memijit pangkal hidungnya, ini pertama kalinya sasuke terlihat sangat lelah.

"minumlah sasuke" ucapku pelan dan menaruh gelas yang kupegang dimeja didepan sasuke.

Sasuke hanya meliriku sebentar dan kembali memejamkan matanya.

"kalau kau sudah minum tehnya, pergilah mandi, akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu" lanjutku

Aku mulai beranjak meninggalkannya duduk sendiri, dan sebuah suara menghentikan langkahku.

"sakura…" ucap sasuke agak ragu

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik menhadapnya yang masih dalam posisi yang sama.

"ya" jawabku

Tapi bukannya menjawab, sasuke malah terus terdiam tanpa mengeluarkan suaranya sama sekali. Cukup lama aku menunggunya berbicara hingga aku mulai tidak sabar.

Aku menghela napas dan berkata padanya "sama-sama sasuke, tenang saja, mala mini aku akan tidur di kamar tamu, kau bisa tidur dikamar utama dengan tenang" ucapku dalam satu tarikan napas lalu berjalan pergi.

Aku merasa sasuke memandangku dari sudut matanya ketika aku mulai menjauh darinya.

* * *

**saya akui fic ini jauh dari kata bagus, maka dari itu saya berharap readers mau memberikan masukan yang membangun untuk saya dengan memberi review ^^ dan apakah fic ini perlu dilanjutkan? mohon beri saya masukan :)**

**flame juga tidak saya tolak (asalkan membangun) *yg ga membangun ya saya terima juga #plak**

**dan saya mengucapkan terimakasih banyak bagi kalian yang sudah mau membaca fic gaje ini T^T *terharu**

**sekali lagi _arigatou _dan jgn lupa RnR ^^/**


	2. Chapter 2

**yo minna ~ saya newbie yang mau ikut nimbrung buat fic untuk SASUSAKU FD ^^**

**semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan, mungkin sedikit pasaran, tapi jujur ini asli karya saya ^^**

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)

Rating : T

**Life**

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja_

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi_

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas_

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Seorang pemuda beriris gelap terlihat keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah yang terlihat lebih segar meski tetap datar. Sebuah handuk kecil menggantung dileher pemuda bermarga uchiha tersebut. Pemuda yang sekarang menuju balkon kamarnya itu bernama lengkap uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan dengan segala kelebihan yang dimilikinya. Siapa yang tidak mengenal uchiha Sasuke, hanya orang bodoh yang tidak tahu siapa dia. pemuda dengan segala kesempurnaannya itu tengah memandang langit mendung dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Kelihatannya hujan sudah berhenti ketika Sasuke mandi tadi. Sasuke menerawang jauh kelangit mendung dihadapannya. Menghela napas lelah memikirkan nasibnya saat ini. Siapa sangka seorang uchiha Sasuke yang bisa membuat setiap gadis menjeritkann namanya saat melihatnya berakhir dengan perjodohan tidak masuk akal. Dan sekarang disinilah Sasuke merenungkan nasibnya sendiri dibalkon kamarnya. Meski sebenarnya Sasuke menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan orang tuanya, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. kata-kata yang dikeluarkan ayahnya bagai perintah yang tidak bisa dilanggar dan permohonan ibunya tidak bisa Sasuke abaikan. Dan jangan lupakan kakanya yang menyebalkan, yang terus saja meledeknya. Sasuke menghela napas lagi dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha membuang pikiran yang tidak perlu.

Sasuke melangkah menuju ranjang ditengah ruangan dan menghempaskan tubuhnya pelan. Samar-samar dia bisa mencium bau cherry dari sarung bantal. Wanginya membuat Sasuke nyaman dan pelan-pelan matanyapun terpejam menuju alam mimpi.

Jika Sasuke sudah beranjak kealam mimpi, berbeda dengan Sakura yang terlihat sibuk dengan tumpukan kertas dihadapannya. Sesekali Sakura menghela napas kesal karena laporan yang tidak lengkap tertangkap indra penglihataannya.

"pekerjaanku pasti akan bertambah besok" keluh Sakura

Malam semakin larut mengantarkan Sasuke dan Sakura kealam mimpi dimana mereka bisa melupakan masalah mereka sejenak.

.

.

.

Mentari mulai menampakan wajahnya dan membangunkan pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dari mimpinya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya karena cahaya mentari yang memasuki kamarnya tiba-tiba. Setelah terbiasa dengan cahaya didalam kamarnya Sasuke mendudukan dirinya. Sepertinya Sasuke lupa menutup jendela kemarin. Pantas saja tadi malam tidurnya gelisah karena hawa dingin yang berhembus dari luar. Tapi memang Sasuke terlalu lelah untuk bangun dan menutup jendela. Untung saja dia tidak masuk angin. Terimakasih pada selimut tebal yang melindunginya. Sasuke menatap jam yang menghiasi dinding kamarnya dan memutuskan untuk segera bersiap untuk bekerja.

Sementara Sasuke bersiap melakukan aktivitasnya, Sakura sudah sibuk didapur dengan berbagai alat masaknya. Dia sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali untuk menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya. Meski Sakura tidak terlalu berharap Sasuke mau memakannya. Piring terakhir sudah Sakura letakkan diatas meja ketika akhirnya Sasuke muncul dengan penampilan yang rapi dengan stelan jas lengkap. Dan jangan lupakan tas hitam yang selalu menemani Sasuke kemanapun dia pergi bekerja.

"ohayo" sapa Sakura setelah kembali dari dapur dan membawa segelas air putih

"Hn" gumam Sasuke

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan mendengar jawaban Sasuke. Mereka sarapan dalam keadaan hening. Hanya suara sendok dan garpu yang saling beradu yang terdengar. Setelah selesai makanpun baik Sasuke maupun Sakura sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka sendiri. Sakura sibuk membereskan meja makan, sedangkan Sasuke sudah beranjak pergi. Sakura bisa dengan jelas mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup dan deru halus suara mesin mobil Sasuke.

"Itte rasshai" gumam Sakura

.

.

.

Sakura sampai dirumah sakit terlalu pagi. Suasana masih sepi, hanya beberapa perawat yang terlihat lalu lalang dikoridor rumah sakit. Sakura menuju ruang kerjanya dan memakai jas putih kebanggaannya. Kembali duduk dibelakang meja yang penuh dengan berkas laporan dan mulai tenggelam didalamnya.

Kelihatannya Sakura terlalu serius membaca dokumen ditangannya hingga dia tidak menyadari seorang pemuda tengah menatapnya jail dari pintu ruangannya. Pemuda berambut merah yang memiliki tato kanji ai di dahi kanannya itu mendekati Sakura dengan pelan.

"maaf dokter haruno, kapan anda punya waktu untuk saya?" ucap pemuda tampan berambut merah itu datar

Sakura mengalihkan pendangannya dari dokumen ditangannya dan menatap pemuda didepannya santai

"maaf dokter sabaku, sekarang saya sedang sibuk. Bisakah anda mencari gadis lain untuk dirayu?" ucap Sakura dan senyum kecil terukir dibibirnya

"baiklah, makan siang nanti kutunggu kau dikafetaria" ucap pemuda itu lagi lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang menatapnya sebal.

"dasar tidak pernah berubah!" gerutu Sakura

Sebelum menutup pintu pemuda berambut merah tadi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Sakura dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"oh iya dokter haruno, aku hampir lupa" ucapnya santai

Sakura menatapnya penuh tanya '_apalagi sekarang_' pikir Sakura

"berhenti memasang wajah serius seperti itu Sakura-chan, lihatlah kerutan yang menghiasi dahi lebarmu itu, dan ohayo dokter haruno" dan pintu putih itu tertutup meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo menatap kelakuan rekan kerja barunya Sabaku Gaara

"baka!" seru Sakura sambil menahan tawanya

Sedangkan dibalik pintu Gaara melangkah dengan senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian tadi pagi Sakura tertawa lepas. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidak tertawa selepas itu. Rasanya menyenangkan dan melegakan. Sekarang sudah waktunya jam makan siang dan Sakura sedang berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit menuju kafetaria dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya. Sakura menyapa semua perawat yang berpapasan dengannya dijalan. Itulah Sakura yang sebenarnya, ceria, ramah dan menyenangkan. Setelah menikah Sakura memang jarang tersenyum. Lebih banyak melamun dan berwajah murung. Tapi setelah ini sepertinya Sakura yang lama akan kembali. Berkat kehadiran pemuda tampan berambut merah itu, Sabaku Gaara.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru kafetaria. Mencari warna merah mencolok. Dan dia menemukannya dibagian ujung kafetaria yang sepi. Ternyata memang kebiasan pemuda itu tidak pernah berubah sejak mereka kecil. Gaara memang sangat menyukai keheningan, tapi bukan berarti dia pemuda yang dingin. Meski jujur saja cara bicaranya yang datar dan tanpa ekspresi membuat orang-orang yang baru mengenalnya beranggapan lain.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Gaara dan duduk dihadapnya.

"sudah lama?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang dari wajahnya

"Hn" gumam Gaara

"bisakah kau berhenti bergumam jika sedang bicara denganku, Gaara?" ambek Sakura

Gaara mendengus pelan saat melihat wajah Sakura yang menurutnya tidak cocok dengan umurnya. Sakura sedang menggembungkan kedua pipinya didepan Gaara. Jujur saja kalau tidak sedang banyak orang pasti Gaara sudah mencubit kedua pipi cubby Sakura sekarang juga.

"berhenti memasang wajah konyol seperti itu saku" ucap Gaara datar

"kau yang mulai Gaara! Berhentilah bersikap dingin didepanku! kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu. Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" goda Sakura

"Hn, apa kata suamimu nanti?" jawab Gaara dengan seringai diwajahnya

"baiklah kau menang" seru Sakura sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara

Gaara hanya bisa menggeleng melihat kelakuan gadis dihadapannya itu.

.

.

.

"terimakasih untuk hari ini Gaara" ucap Sakura lalu menutup pintu mobil dengan pelan

Gaara memandang Sakura dari dalam mobil dan melambaikan tanganny hingga Sakura masuk kedalam rumah. Setelah Sakura masuk kedalam rumah Gaara segera menjalankan mobilnya pulang. Sayangnya baik Sakura maupun Gaara tak melihat seorang pemuda yang memandang mereka dengan curiga dari dalam sebuah mobil hitam diseberang jalan.

Sakura merasa hari ini sangat menyenangkan karena sebagian waktunya dia habiskan bersama Gaara. Hari ini Sakura banyak tertawa dan tersenyum meski lawan bicaranya tak berekspresi sama sekali dan hanya membalas ucapannya dengan gumaman maupun kalimat pendek. Tapi itulah Gaara yang Sakura kenal. Mau sedingin dan secuek apapun Gaara dia tetap mengerti perasaan Sakura dan selalu ada untuk menghiburnya. Mungkin karena meraka sudah sejak lama bersama.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah menata meja makan untuk malam ketika dia mendengar suara pintu dibanting cukup keras. Sakura tahu itu Sasuke, tapi dia tidak berani bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda berwajah _stoic_ itu. Bukan Sakura tidak peduli dengan keadaan pemuda yang sekarang sudah menjadi suaminya itu, tapi sejak mereka memutuskan untuk menerima perjodohan konyol ini mereka telah sepakat untuk tidak mencampuri urusan masing-masing. Ini seperti kau hidup dengan orang yang kau anggap suami tapi kenyataannya kau adalah oraang asing baginya begitupula sebaliknya. Sakurs hanya bisa menghela napas ketika melihat Sasuke berjalan menuju kamar tanpa menghiraukannya.

Kadang Sakura menyesali keputusannya menerima perjodohan ini. Tapi apalagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain menerimanya. Ini demi kedua orang tuanya juga. Sakura percaya apa yang orang tuanya lakukan adalah untuk kebaikannya. Hanya saja jika terus hidup seperti ini, sama saja hidup sendiri. Sakura mulai memakan makanannya dengan tenang. Karena sepertinya Sasuke tidak akan makan malam bersama dirinya.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya Sasuke dan Sakura sarapan seperti biasa. Tanpa ada sapaan dan obrolan diantara mereka. Kebiasaan ini terjadi begitu saja, padahal skura adalah tipe gadis yang cerewet meski tak cerewet sahabat pirangnya – Ino.

Sasuke menyelesaikan sarapannya dengan cepat dan menatap Sakura. Merasa ditatap dengan begitu intens Sakura menghentikan makannya dan menatap balik Sasuke. Emerald bertemu dengan onyx, hijau dan hitam, bersinar dan kelam. Untuk beberapa saat tidak ada suara yang keluar dari keduanya. Hingga akhirnya suara baritone datar memecah keheningan.

"aku akan pergi ke London selama 3 bulan untuk menyelesaikan masalah disana" ucap Sasuke datar

Sakura tidak menjawab pernyataan Sasuke yang memang tidak perlu dijawab sama sekali. Sepertinya pemuda itu memang tidak suka basa basi. Sehingga Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan kembali memakan sarapannya. Entah kenapa jika didepan suaminya itu Sakura jadi pendiam. Mungkin Sakura terbawa dengan pembawaan Sasuke yang dingin itu.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat yang panjang (menurut Sakura) tadi Sasuke mengemasi barangnya dan pergi. Tidak seperti istri kebanyakan yang akan mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan dan mengantarkan suaminya pergi, Sakura hanya diam dan kembali membereskan piring kotor diatas meja. Kembali kerutinitas awal ketika Sakura hisup sendiri, sepertinya sekarang juga begitu. bahkan sejak awal Sakura dan Sasuke memang hidup sendiri-sendiri meski dalam rumah yang sama. Mereka hanya bertemu saat sarapan pagi dan ketika Sasuke pulang cepat dari kantornya. Selain itu mereka benar-benar tidak bertemu. Sasuke yang tidur dikamar utama dilantai dua dan Sakura tidur dikamar tamu dilantai satu juga membuat intensitas waktu bertemu mereka sangatlah sedikit. Karena itulah Sasuke maupun Sakura tidak pernah berbicara dengan normal. Bicara seperlunya saja, itulah yang Sakura tangkap dari Sasuke.

.

.

.

"astaga! Aku bisa mati bosan kalau begini terus" seru Sakura lelah

"kopi dokter haruno?" tawar Gaara yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada diruangan Sakura

"arigato" ucap Sakura lalu mengambil segelas kopi yang ditawarkan oleh Gaara

Sakura meminum kopinya pelan-pelan karena masih panas. Menatap gara yang tengah bersandar pada mejanya dan menatap dokumen diatas meja. Ekspresi datarnya yang tenang serta sorot mata _jade_nya selalu bisa membuat Sakura merasa tenang.

"banyak tugas?" tanya Gaara setelah mengalihkan pandangannya dari dokumen diatas meja ke Sakura

"seperti yang kau lihat Gaara, lama-lama aku bisa mati bosan! Apalagi dirumah juga aku sendirian" ucap Sakura lalu menghela napas

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya "sendirian? Kemana suamimu?"

Astaga, Sakura lupa kalau Gaara paling tidak suka kalau Sakura merasa kesepian dan sedih. Pasti pemuda itu akan meminta untuk menemani Sakura.

'_Sakura bodoh! Apa yang baru saja kau katakan'_ maki Sakura dalam hati

"e-eto, Sasuke sedang ada pekerjaan di London" jawab Sakura sambil menampakan cengiran terbaiknya

"Hn, kalau begitu aku akan mengantar dan menjemputmu sampai suamimu pulang" ucap gara lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura tanpa sempat menolak.

.

.

.

Sesuai ucapannya Gaara mengantar jemput Sakura sejak percakapan waktu itu. Sakura sebenarnya senang-senang saja diantar jemput oleh Gaara sehingga dia bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih lama dengannya. Bersama Gaara selalu bisa membuat Sakura menjadi dirinya sendiri. Meski tak Sakura pungkiri kalau Sasuke dan Gaara hampir mirip. Mereka sama-sama cuek, dingin, dan irit bicara. Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sakura terbiasa disekitar Sasuke, karena dia sudah terlebih dahulu mengenal Gaara.

"sampai kapan kau akan begini Sakura?" tanya Gaara setelah hampir sebulan mangantar jemput Sakura

"ayolah Gaara, sudah berapa kali kau bertanya seperti itu padaku?" elak Sakura

"Hn" gumam Gaara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jalan

Ya, sekarang Sakura dan Gaara berada didalam mobil menuju rumah sakit. Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka berdua. Gaara tahu Sakura tidak suka ditanya tentang hubungan rumah tangganya, tapi Gaara sudah tidak tahan melihat Sakura menjalani kehidupan yang tidak pasti seperti ini. Gaara terlalu menyayangi Sakura, meski dia tak pernah mengatakannya.

"jangan pikir aku tidak tahu Sakura, kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku" ucap Gaara lagi

"lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tanya padamu!" seru Sakura dengan suara serak menahan tangis

Lihat Gaara kau membuat gadis disampingmu itu menangis. Apa kau sejahat itu Gaara, apa kau akan menghentikan pertanyaanmu itu.

"ini keputusanmu bukan? Apa kau menyesal sekarang?" tanya Gaara seolah tak peduli dengan tangisan Sakura

"aku tak mau membicarakannya Gaara" ucap Sakura mengakhiri percakapan mereka

.

.

.

Tiga bulan berlalu dengan cepat. Gaara tak lagi menanyakan hal yang sama pada Sakura lagi setelah kejadian dimobil waktu itu. Sakura memang tidak pernah membicarakan tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke yang menurutnya tidak baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kau menyebut hubungan suami istri yang Sakura jalani baik-baik saja jika mereka bahkan tak pernah mengobrol dengan normal. Bagaimana bisa dikatakan normal jika suamimu selalu pergi meninggalkanmu dalam waktu yang lama dan kembali hanya untuk mengacuhkanmu. Sakura sudah memperkirakan kehidupannya akan jadi seprti ini jika dia menikah tanpa cinta dan didasari oleh perjodohan. Ini bukan cerita dongeng dimana semua akan berjalan dengan lancar dan berakhir dengan _happy ending_. Tentu saja kehidupan nyata tidak selalu sebahagia itu.

Andai saja Sakura bisa menolak perjodohan ini apakah kehidupannya akan berbeda. Itulah yang selalu Sakura pikirkan selama ini. Namun dulu, ketika ayahnya memutuskan untuk menjodohkannya Sakura bukan tidak mau menolak. Hanya saja dia memikirkan perasaan orang tuanya. Andai saja dulu Sakura masih gadis remaja saat dijodohkan mungkin dia akan kabur dari rumah dan memulai kehidupannya sendiri. Tapi dia sudah dewasa ketika perjodohan itu dilakukan. Sebagai seorang gadis berumur 21 tahun, dia harus bersikap dewasa. Bukankah selama ini orang tuanya sudah bekerja keras untuk kehidupannya sampai saat ini. Mereka telah mengorbankan banyak hal untuknya. Hanya berkorban perasaan tidaklah berat. Tapi sekarang Sakura tersiksa dengan perasaannya sendiri. Sebagai seorang gadis yang normal dia juga ingin memiliki keluarga yang normal dan kehidupan yang normal juga. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak akan pernah berakhir.

Sasuke memang sudah kembali dari London, tapi kehidupan Sakura masih tetap sama. Semuanya masih terasa asing bagi Sakura. Sasuke tak pernah sekalipun menyapanya, begitupun Sakura. Seperti ada sebuah tembok kasat mata yang memisahkan mereka. Ketika Sakura ingin menyapa Sasuke, suaranya tak pernah keluar. Hingga akhirnya Sakura memilih untuk menyerah menyapa Sasuke. Dan berlanjutlah kehidupan Sakura dan Sasuke yang tidak mengalami perubahan sama sekali padahal sudah hampir 5 bulan mereka menikah. Hingga hari itu tiba, hari dimana ibu Sasuke berkunjung kerumah Sasuke.

* * *

**oke ini chap 2 update *banzaiiii \^^/**  
**tapi maaf ya kalau masih terlalu sedikit m(_,_)m *gomen**  
**thanks a lot buat teman2 yang menanti fic ini :)**

**Afisa UchirunoSS**  
**Rie saka**  
**Deshe Lusi**  
**Sachiko Akane**

**sekali lagi saya meminta masukan kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**yo minna ~ saya newbie yang mau ikut nimbrung buat fic untuk SASUSAKU FD ^^**

**semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan, mungkin sedikit pasaran, tapi jujur ini asli karya saya ^^**

**terimaksaih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, hontou ni arigato minna~**

**yosh! Saat.a balas review**

**SasuSaku kira****: makasih uda bilang fic ini bagus XD**

**soal ada yg mati ato ga, ky.a ga da yg aku bikin mati kok, tenang aja **

**dan masalah happy ending belum aku tentukan :D**

**sekali lagi makasih ya kira, ditunggu review.a lagi **

**Guest**** : makasih uda mau mengikuti fic ini **

**Review lagi ya :D**

**Guest ****: iya, alur.a memang terlalu cepat kaya.a :D**

**Update kilat tentu saja, review lagi ya **

**Yang log in silahkan buka inbox ya~ **

**Chap 3 ini saya persembahkan untuk kalian semua yg sudah menyempatkan diri untuk menunggu update fic ini *terharu T^T**

**Dan sesuai permintaan dari ****Anka-Chan**** di chap ini sedikit saya masukan adegan romantis, tp ga tau ya romantis apa gak, soal.a ini romantis.a versi author XD *plak**

**Happy reading ^^/**

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Life**

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja_

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi_

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas_

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

.

.

.

Seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat sangat cantik tengah keluar dari dalam sebuh mobil Mercedez hitam bersama pemuda tampan berambut hitam panjang. Seringai tak pernah lepas dari wajah keduanya. Tidak, mereka tidak terlihat menyeramkan dengan seringai itu, tentu saja. Mana ada Uchiha yang terlihat menyeramkan dengan seringai jahil diwajahnya. Yang kedua orang yang sedang berjalan santai menuju rumah minimalis dihadapan mereka adalah seorang Uchiha. Kedua Uchiha berbeda gender itu berjalan melewati sebuah taman kecil sebelum akhirnya sampai didepan pintu kayu berukir sederhana namun tak menghilangkan kesan artistiknya itu.

Ting tong

Suara bel yang bergema menghentikan aktivitas sarapan Sasuke dan Sakura di ruang makan.

"Biar aku saja" ucap Sakura yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke dimeja makan menuju pintu. Sedangkan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan acara makannya yang sempat terhenti.

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya dengan sempurna ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Menampakan pemandangan yang hampir membuat jantung Sakura berhenti, mengingat sekarang dihadapannya berdiri dengan anggun ibu mertuanya Uchiha Mikoto beserta kaka iparnya Uchiha Itachi. Mikoto tersenyum hangat pada menantunya yang masih belum sadar dari rasa kagetnya. Dan Itachi menampakan cengiran senangnya melihat reaksi Sakura.

"Ohayo Sakura-chan" sapa kedua Uchiha dihadapan Sakura

"O-ohayo kaa-san, Itachi-nii" jawab Sakura terbata

"Ibu rindu sekali pada kalian berdua" seru Mikoto yang langsung memeluk Sakura erat

"Aku juga rindu pada ibu" jawab Sakura tulus membalas pelukan Mikoto

"Bu~, bisa gantian? Aku kan juga rindu pada adik iparku ini" canda Itachi

Mikoto tertawa pelan dan melepas pelukannya dari Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya nyengir kuda melihat kelakuan kaka iparnya.

"Imotou ku yang manis~ apa kau merindukanku?" seru Itachi manja pada Sakura dan langsung memeluk erat Sakura begitu Mikoto melepasnya.

Sakura terlihat kewalahan dalam pelukan Itachi. Pasalnya Itachi memeluknya terlalu erat, membuat Sakura sulit bernapas.

"E-eto…nii-san, kau me-membuatku sulit bernapas" sendat Sakura sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi dengan keras.

Menyadari keadaan Sakura yang hampir pingsan kehabisan napas Itachi akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"Gomen Saku-chan, aku terlalu bersemangat" ucap Itachi _innocent_ dibarengi dengan tawanya

Sakura terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Dan berusaha mengembalikan udara yang tadi sempat menghilang dari paru-parunya berkat pelukan maut Itachi. Inilah kadang yang membuat Sakura sedikit malas bertemu dengan kaka iparnya yang tampan tapi punya kebiasaan aneh yaitu memeluknya sampai hampir pingsan. Itachi memang tidak akan melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura sampai dia hampir pingsan setiap bertemu.

Setelah napasnya kembali teratur Sakura mengajak ibu mertua dan kaka iparnya itu masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa kaa-san dan nii-san sudah sarapan? Mau sarapan bersama?" tawar Sakura

"Boleh Saku-chan! Kebetulan aku tadi tak sempat sarapan" seru Itachi gembira sedangkan Mikoto hanya tersenyum disampingnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke mulai merasa aneh karena Sakura pergi terlalu lama hanya untuk menyambut tamu. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi Sasuke dan nafsu makannya tiba-tiba menghilang. Ketika Sasuke sedang meminum jus tomatnya dengan damai, suara cempreng yang sangat akrab dengan telinganya membuat jus yang ada dalam mulutnya tersembur keluar, benar-benar _unUchiha_ sekali kelakuanmu Sasuke.

"Lovely otouto! aku rindu padamu!" teriak Itachi

"Uhuk…uhuk" Sasuke tersedak jus tomatnya dengan sukses

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesumber suara dan disana dia bisa melihat dengan jelas Itachi dengan cengiran andalannya. Sasuke memandang Itachi dengan tatapan horror. Sepertinya firasat buruk yang dia rasakan tadi ada hubungannya dengan kemunculan baka anikinya itu. dua wanita yang berdiri dibelakang Itachi hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah dua bersaudara dihadapan mereka. Dan bagi Sakura sendiri hal ini adalah hiburan yang jarang bisa dia dapatkan. Kapan lagi kau bisa melihat tampang datar Sasuke berhiaskan ekspresi. Dan kapan lagi kau bisa melihat tingkah konyol seorang Uchiha yang dilakukan Itachi.

"Astaga! Ada apa dengan wajah tampanmu Sasu-chan?!" ledek Itachi dengan tampang khawatir yang tentu saja dibuat-buat menghiasi wajahnya

"Urusai!" seru Sasuke yang mulai sibuk mencari tissue untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang belepotan kena jus tomat.

Tapi malang bagi Sasuke, karena tissue yang dia cari tidak ada dimeja makan. Melihat Sasuke yang kewalahan Sakura berlari kedapur dan mengambil sekotak tissue yang kemudian dia berikan pada Sasuke.

"Saku-chan~ kau terlalu baik. Harusnya kau biarkan saja Sasu-chan belepotan begitu. bukankah dia terlihat lebih manis jika wajahnya begitu? benarkan bu~?" goda Itachi pada Sasuke

Sakura mendengus geli mendengar perkataan Itachi yang sukses membuat wajah datar Sasuke menampakan ekspresi kesal.

"Cih" decih Sasuke

Sementara Sasuke dan Itachi bertengkar Sakura sibuk membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Sasuke dengan jus tomatnya dan menghilang menuju lantai dua. Sepertinya Sakura menuju kamar utama.

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Itachi yang masih saja menggodanya. Benar-benar penderitaan bagi Sasuke memiliki aniki yang super menyebalkan seperti Itachi. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku bagi Itachi. Dia sangat suka membuat Sasuke kesal karena dengan itu Itachi bisa melihat berbagai ekspresi di wajah adiknya yang memiliki ekspresi kelewat datar seperti papan triplek.

"Tatapanmu tidak membuatku takut sama sekali SASU-chan" ucap Itachi dengan menekankan pada kata terakhir

Sungguh Sasuke sangat benci kalau Itachi sudah mulai memanggilnya seperti itu. Ingatkan Sasuke untuk memukul anikinya itu nanti.

"Sudah ita-kun, jangan ganggu adikmu" ucap Mikoto bijak

"Ibu tidak asik" dengus Itachi pura-pura ngambek

Melihat tingkah Itachi membuat Mikoto berpikir sebenarnya disini siapa yg lebih tua diantara Sasuke dan Itachi. Sasuke sendiri benar-benar tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa dia memiliki aniki yang kelewat abnormal begini. Demi keriput diwajah Itachi, semua Uchiha pasti mual melihat tingkah Itachi sekarang. Diumurnya yang hampir kepala tiga Itachi masih saja berprilaku bak remaja labil. Sasuke mulai mendoakan kaka iparnya Uchiha Hana agar kami-sama memberinya ketabahan memiliki suami yang berasal dari planet antah berantah dihadapannya itu. (author : Oh ayolah Sasuke, dia itu kakamu! Kalau dia dari planet antah berantah, berarti kau juga sama anehnya XD | Sasuke : urusai! *di_chidori_)

Setelah wajahnya bersih Sasuke mendekati ibunya dan memeluknya singkat.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, bu?" tanya Sasuke lembut

"Ibu baik-baik saja, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya balik Mikoto

"Aku baik" jawab Sasuke singkat

"My lovely otouto!" seru Itachi lalu mendekati Sasuke sambil merentangkan tangannya berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

Namun dengan sigap Sasuke menghindar dan Itachi dengan sukses terjungkal dengan tidak elitnya dilantai.

"Kau jahat sekali Sasu-chan~" rengek Itachi sambil memasang tampang sedih terbaiknya

"Berhenti memanggilku begitu! menjijikan!" seru Sasuke tak suka

Melihat tingkah hangat keluarga Uchiha yang sangat konyol (hanya berlaku bagi Itachi) tak ayal membuat Sakura yang baru saja sampai di ruang makan tertawa melihatnya. Suara renyah tawa Sakura berhasil membuat trio Uchiha dihadapannya menatapnya kaget. Pasalnya ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat dan mendengar Sakura tertawa lepas. Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi tersenyum memandang Sakura yang tengah tertawa lepas dihadapan mereka. Dan Sasuke, jangan tanya, dia tengah membulatkan kedua matanya melihat ekspreksi Sakura yang sangat jarang dia lihat. Sakura yang sekarang Sasuke lihat adalah Sakura dengan tawa ceria yang membuatnya terlihat sangat manis dimata Sasuke. Tunggu, Sasuke bilang Sakura manis? Seseorang tolong tampar Sasuke.

Merasa diperhatikan oleh tiga pasang mata hitam membuat Sakura menghentikan tawanya dengan canggung. Rona merah sukses menghiasi kedua pipi chubbynya menambah kesan manis padanya.

"Eto…Sasuke, sebaiknya kau ganti kemejamu dengan yang baru. Aku sudah menyiapkannya dikamar. Bajumu kan kotor" ucap Sakura untuk mengurangi kecanggungannya.

"Hn" Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi ruang makan

"Kaa-san, nii-san, ayo sarapan" lanjut Sakura

.

.

.

Suasana sarapan kali ini berbeda dengan hari-hari biasanya yang Sakura lalui. Terimakasih pada Itachi yang mengoceh tanpa henti dan membuat Sakura sakit perut karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tepat ketika Sakura selesai membereskan meja makan, Sasuke muncul dengan baju yang sudah rapi dan bersih kembali. Hanya saja ada satu hal janggal pada Sasuke. Dasi yang seharusnya dia kenakan dengan rapi justru terlihat berantakan. Melihat keganjilan itu memunculkan ide jahil diotak Itachi.

"Sasu-chan? Kenapa dasimu berantakan begitu? _unUchiha_ sekali" ledek Itachi

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke. Itachi sengaja meledek Sasuke karena dia sudah hapal dengan kebiasaan buruk adiknya yang satu itu. Dari kecil Sasuke memang sangat kesusahan jika harus memasang dasi untuk kedua kalinya. Kebiasaan yang aneh memang. Tapi hal itu malah melancarkan ide jahil diotak Itachi.

"Urusai baka aniki!" desis Sasuke

Sasuke yang notabennya memiliki tingkat harga diri setinggi langit tidak bisa mengacuhkan ledekan kakanya, apalagi itu berhubungan dnegan kelemahannya. Sasuke duduk dengan wajah kesal dihadapan Itachi dan mulai membenahi dasinya. Tapi bukannya tambah rapi, dasi yang Sasuke kenakan justru semakin berantakan. (poor Sasu)

Itachi terlihat sangat senang melihat wajah kesal Sasuke dihadapannya.

"Imouto~ bisakah kau membantu baka otoutoku memakai dasinya?" teriak Itachi pada Sakura yang baru saja kembali dari dapur

Sasuke men_deathglare_ Itachi dan berusaha pergi sebelum Sakura datang. Tapi sayang keberuntungan sedang tidak memihak Sasuke. Saat Sasuke hendak berdiri dari kursinya Sakura sudah berdiri disampingnya diikuti Mikoto dibelakangnya. Seringai Itachi semakin lebar begitu Sasuke tak bisa berkutik lagi.

"Aku berangkat bu" ucap Sasuke

"Benarkan dasimu dulu Sasuke" ucap Mikoto

"Hn, ibu mau membantuku?" pinta Sasuke pelan

Sayang bagi Sasukke, Itachi mendengar permintaannya itu dan menarik ibunya menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Tidak bisa Sasu-chan, ibu akan membantuku memakai dasi" seru Itachi jahil sambil menunjukan dasi hitam yang entah sejak kapan berada ditangannya.

Itachi menatap Sakura dan berkata "jadi imouto yang akan membantumu" lanjut Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke hanya bisa bergumam

Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain membantu Sasuke memakai dasinya karena terus di tatap oleh Itachi.

"Ano.. Sasuke, bisa kau menunduk sedikit?" pinta Sakura pelan

Tentu saja Sasuke perlu menundukan badannya yang tinggi itu. Mengingat ukuran tubuh Sakura yang tergolong mungil dan lebih pendek dari Sasuke. Tanpa berkata apapun Sasuke menundukan badanya untuk memudahkan Sakura membantunya memakai dasi. Dengan posisi seperti itu jarak diantara meraka menjadi sangat dekat, bahkan mungkin terlalu dekat. Sasuke bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan hangat napas Sakura dilehernya. Sensasi menggelitik yang menyenangkan. Selain itu Sasuke bisa menghirup aroma cherry yang menguar dari tubuh Sakura melalui rambut softpink dihadapannya. Aroma khas yang menenangkan. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba berpacu lebih cepat. Aroma maskulin dan _mint_ yang tercium dari tubuh Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin tidak normal. Sungguh aroma yang sangat memabukan bagi Sakura. Karena ini pertama kalinya Sakura berada begitu dekat dengan pemuda yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Aroma tubuh Sasuke lebih menenangkan dari pada aroma kopi favorit Sakura yang selalu dia minum dirumah sakit, lebih menyenangkan dari pada merasakan coklat mahal yang meleleh dimulutnya.

Ada apa dengan dua insan berbeda gender tersebut. Sepertinya mereka saling tersihir dan terperangkan oleh pesona satu sama lain. Bahkan Sakura tak sadar kalau dirinya sudah selesai membenahi dasi Sasuke. Sakura tanpa sadar memindahkan tangan mungilnya dari dasi dileher Sasuke menuju pundaknya. Sasuke yang terbawa suasanapun melakukan hal yang sama diluar kesadaraannya. Dengan spontan Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya menyentuh puncak kepala Sakura dan menepuknya pelan lalu mengusapnya dengan lembut. Pemandangan yang sangat romantis itu mungkin akan terus berlanjut jika saja tidak ada setan jahil yang menghancurkan momen indah itu dengan kikikannya. Siapa lagi setan jahil yang dimaksud jika bukan Uchiha Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke yang kemudian menjauh dari Sakura

Sedangkan Sakura hanya bisa menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku berangkat" ucap Sasuke datar dan melangkah pergi yang kemudian disusul oleh Itachi dengan setengah berlari.

"Aku juga berangkat bu" ucap Itachi yang masih berlari mengejar Sasuke

Setelah cukup dekat dengan Sasuke tiba-tiba Itachi berteriak nyaring "Wajahmu merah otouto!" disusul dengan tawa nista andalan Itachi.

"Urusai!" desis Sasuke yang memalingkan wajahnya.

Sepertinya mulai hari ini harimu akan jadi sial Sasuke.

Mungkin saja XD

**TBC**

**Wah~ akhirnya dengan perjuangan yang berat *lebay chap 3 update juga **

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf jika fic ini masih banyak sekali kekurangan. m(_,_)m *gomen**

**Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan, soal.a author nulis chap 3 ini di rumah sakit loh *ga ada yg nanya**

**Terimakasih buat ****akasuna no ei-chan**** yang sudah memberi saran dan mengingantkan saya tentang 'TBC' yang lupa saya tulis di dua chap sebelumnya dan jg buat ****shizukanosakura**** yg juga sudah memberi masukan serta teman2 yg lain yang tak bisa ku sebut satu persatu *arigatou**

**Dan tak lupa terimakasih juga buat teman2 semua yang masih setia menunggu update dari saya *pede**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih buat kalian semua ^^**

**Tanpa kalian mungkin fic ini bukan apa2**

**Yosh! Tanpa banyak bacot lagi di tunggu ya review.a ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**yo minna ~ saya newbie yang mau ikut nimbrung buat fic untuk SASUSAKU FD ^^**

**semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan, mungkin sedikit pasaran, tapi jujur ini asli karya saya ^^**

**terimaksaih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, hontou ni arigato minna~**

**yosh! Saat.a balas review**

**chibiusa ****: ini udah update loh ^^**

**QRen**** : iya udah deket, tapi tpi dektin lagi ga ya? XD**

**mako-chan**** : =3= sasuke merona dengan sukses berkat itachi XD**

**yg log in silahkan buka PM ya~**

**Happy reading ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku, (slight) GaaSaku**

**Warning : ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Life**

* * *

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja_

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi_

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas_

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

"Kenapa aniki ada disini?!" desis Sasuke.

"Berhenti berbicara dengan nada dingin begitu padaku Sasu-chan~" goda Itachi yang duduk disamping Sasuke.

"Makanya aku tanya kenapa kau ada didalam mobilku! Cepat keluar!" usir Sasuke pada Itachi yang masih duduk tenang memasang _seatbelt_nya.

"Memang tidak boleh aku menumpang pada adikku yang manis ini? Emm?" tanya Itachi.

"Terserah kau saja" ucap Sasuke kesal lalu menjalankan mobilnya menuju Uchiha Corp.

Selama perjalanan tidak satupun dari Uchiha bersaudara itu yang berbicara. Sasuke yang memang punya sifat sedikit bicara menganggap berbicara dengan anikinya hanya akan memperburuk harinya. Sedangkan Itachi yang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin adiknya itu memilih untuk mendengarkan musik dari ponselnya dan menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan headset.

Keadaan sunyi itu hanya berlangsung selama 30 menit karena Itachi akhirnya mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Ne Sasuke, kau tahu?" tanya Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tak ingin tahu. Lagi pula aku tidak rugi" ucap Itachi acuh dan memasang headsetnya kembali.

Sasuke sebenarnya penasaran dengan apa yang ingin disampaikan Itachi padanya. Tapi Sasuke sudah lebih dulu kesal dengan kelakuan Itachi yang terus menggodanya. Lagi pula pasti nanti Itachi akan mengatakannya pada Sasuke tanpa dia meminta. Tapi perkiraan Sasuke meleset. Itachi tidak mengatakan apapun sampai mereka tiba di Uchiha Corp. Sepertinya apa yang ingin Itachi beritahukan pada Sasuke adalah hal penting sampai anikinya itu tak mau memberi tahunya jika dia tak memintanya. Padahal biasanya tanpa dimintapun anikinya pasti akan memberitahukan banyak hal yang sesungguhnya lebih banyak tidak pentingnya. Tapi sekarang Sasuke benar-benar dibuat penasaran dengan kalimat menggantung Itachi yang secara tidak langsung mengatakan bahwa Sasuke akan menyesal jika tak mengetahuinya. Baiklah Sasuke menyerah.

"Aniki, yang tadi itu apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika mereka memasuki lift.

"Yang mana?" ucap Itachi santai lalu menekan tombol berlambang Uchiha pada deretan angka _lift_.

Lihatkan, baka anikinya ini mulai lagi. Padahal Sasuke sudah memaksa dirinya untuk bertanya pada Itachi.

"Yang ingin kau katakan dimobil tadi" jawab Sasuke.

"Oh, yang itu" ucap Itachi menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ting

Suara pintu _lift_ yang terbuka menghentikan percakapan diantara dua bersaudara itu. Mereka sampai disebuah lorong panjang dilantai paling atas gedung. Dimana diujung lorong itu terdapat ruangan khusus milik Sasuke. Sasuke dan Itachi sampai disebuah pintu kayu besar dengan ukiran lambang Uchiha menghiasinya. Sasuke menggesekan passcadr berwarana gold pada gagang pintu dan bunyi klik menyusul setelahnya. Itachi membuka pintu besar itu dan masuk begitu saja meninggalkan Sasuke dibelakangnya.

Ruangan yang super besar itu didominasi dengan warna biru dan hitam namun kesan mewah terlihat dari barang-barang yang menghiasi ruangan itu. Diujung ruangan terdapat meja kayu besar yang merupakan meja kerja Sasuke dengan kursi hitam berbahan kulit dibelakangnya. Setengan tembok dibagian kiri meja itu berupa jendela kaca transparan yang menyuguhkan pemandangan kota Konoha dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya. Gemerlap sinar mentari terpantul dari kaca yang menghiasi gedung-gedung pencakar langit itu. Langit biru membentang indah sejauh mata memandang. Sebuah sofa hitam diletakan tepat didepan jendela itu, membuat siapa saja yang duduk disana dapat menikmati pemandangan luar biasa. Dibagian kanan ruangan terdapat sebuah figura foto yang besar berisi tiga orang pria dan seorang wanita yang memakai pakaian resmi berwarna hitam. Kalian pasti tahu siapa yang ada didalam foto itu. Didalam foto itu terlihat Uchiha Fugaku berdiri dismamping kanan kursi merah yang diduki oleh Uchiha Mikoto dengan wajah datarnya yang menguarkan aura mengintimidasi. Uchiha Mikoto sendiri tersenyum lembut dalam foto itu. Itachi berdiri disamping kiri kursi yang diduduki Mikoto dengan senyum lembut menghiasi wajahnya, sedangkan Sasuke berdiri disamping Itachi dengan wajah datar dan tatapan tajamnya yang dingin.

"Jadi" seru Itachi setelah menghempaskan dirinya diatas sofa hitam didepan jendela besar disamping kiri meja kerja Sasuke.

"Jadi?" ulang Sasuke yang mulai sibuk membuka leptopnya diatas meja kerjanya.

"Kau tahu? Beberapa hari yang lalu aku melihat Sakura diantar pulang oleh pemuda berambut merah" jelas Itachi.

Sasuke tetap diam berpura-pura mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Padahal sesungguhnya Sasuke sedang bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya pemuda berambut merah yang Itachi maksud.

"Sakura terlihat bahagia dan ceria, dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Jujur saja aku belum pernah melihatnya sesenang itu" lanjut Itachi.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

"Kau tak ingin tahu siapa pemuda itu?" tanya Itachi penasaran.

"Bukankah kau akan memberitahukannya padaku?" jawab Sasuke sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya memandang Itachi.

Itachi mendengus dan melanjutkan kata-katanya "Namanya Sabaku Gaara, dokter muda seperti Sakura. Baru saja pindah dari Suna ke Konoha beberapa bulan yang lalu. Hanya itu yang kutahu, karena entah bagaimana caranya informasi yang berhubungan dengannya sangat sulit dicari" tambah Itachi.

"Hn" Sasuke bergumam

Sasuke mulai penasaran dengan pemuda merah yang Itachi bicarakan. Karena bagaimana mungkin ada informasi yang tidak bisa didapatkan oleh Uchiha dengan kekuasaan mereka. Bahkan bagi seorang Uchiha Itachi yang seorang jaksa. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memilih melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga, Itachi memang lebih memilih menjadi seorang jaksa. Sungguh aneh hal ini terdengar bagi Sasuke. Seberapa pentingkah pemuda bernama Sabaku Gaara ini, atau seberapa berbahaya orang ini hingga informasi tentang dirinya begitu sulit didapatkan. Pemikiran terakhir Sasuke membuat jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan Sakura jika orang bernama Sabaku Gaara ini adalah orang yang berbahaya. Kelihatannya Sasuke mulai peduli dan menghawatirkan Sakura.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan Sasuke, aku juga berpikir hal yang sama. Mungkin pemuda Sabaku ini adalah orang penting, atau yang lebih buruk lagi dia…" ucap Itachi menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunannya.

Sasuke menatap Itachi penuh tanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, hanya tatapan dan rahang yang mengeras mendengar perkataan Itachi selanjutnya.

"Orang yang berbahaya" lanjut Itachi.

.

.

.

Setelah Sasuke dan Itachi meninggalkan rumah Sakura bersiap-siap untuk berangkat menuju rumah sakit.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa kutinggal sendiri? Aku bisa ijin hari ini untuk menemani ibu dirumah, kalau ibu mau?" tanya Sakura sekali lagi meyakinkan ibu mertuanya Uchiha Mikoto.

"Ibu tidak apa-apa Sakura, sebaiknya kau cepat berangkat. Lihat sudah jam berapa sekarang" ucap Mikoto melirik jam didinding.

"Astaga! Aku pasti telat! Aku berangkat dulu bu. Sampai nanti" seru Sakura memeluk Mikoto singkat dan berlari meninggalkan Mikoto yang memandangnya menjauh dengan senyum sedih menghiasi bibirnya.

Sakura berlari tergesa-gesa menuju halte bus dekat rumahnya. Namun saying bus terakhir baru saja meninggalkan Sakura dengan napas tersendat-sendat sambil melabaikan tangannya berusaha memanggil supirbus untuk berhenti tapi suaranya tak keluar karena kehabisan napas.

Sakura mendudukkan dirinya dikursi halte masih dengan napas yang tersendat-sendat dan memejamkan matanya. Peluh terlihat menghiasi wajah putih bak porselen miliknya.

"Aku sudah pasti telat" gumam Sakura.

"Kau akan benar-benar terlambat jika terus-terusan duduk disana dokter Haruno" sebuah suara membuat Sakura membuka matanya dan mengalihkan pendangannya pada sumber suara.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memintamu berhenti memanggilku Haruno? Kau lupa Gaara? Sekarang aku seorang Uchiha?" ucap Sakura pada pemuda berambut merah tampan dihadapannya.

"Hn" sahut Gaara.

Sakura memutar dua bola matanya bosan "Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Menjemputmu" ucap gara singkat dan berjalan menuju Porsche merah miliknya.

"HEH!" seru Sakura kaget.

Untuk apa Gaara menjemput Sakura. Bukankah Gaara tahu kalau Sasuke sudah pulang. Berarti tawarannya tentang mengantar jemput Sakura sudah tidak berlaku. Tapi kenapa pemuda bertato kanji ai itu masih menjemputnya pagi ini.

"Kalau kau tetap melamun disana, aku akan meninggalkanmu sekarang juga" ancam Gaara sebelum masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Tu-tunggu Gaara!" seru Sakura yang langsung masuk kedalam kursi penumpang disebelah Gaara. Sedangkan Gaara hanya mendengus geli melihat Sakura.

.

.

.

"Selamat pagi dokter Sakura, dokter Gaara" sapa seorang recepsionist di pintu masuk rumah sakit pada Sakura dan Gaara.

"Selamat pagi" balas Sakura dibarengi dengan senyum ramah.

"Pagi" ucap Gaara dingin yang sukses mendapat sikutan diperutnya dari Sakura.

Gaara meringis kesakitan akibat ulah Sakura yang menyikutnya tanpa ampun. Gaara menatap garang pada Sakura yang justru membalasnya dengan cengiran dan juluran lidah.

"Apa kau tak bisa bersikap ramah sedikit saja?" tanya Sakura pada Gaara yang masih menatapnya garang.

"Tadi itu aku sudah ramah Sakura" ucap Gaara dingin

"Apanya yang ramah kalau wajahmu saja rata begitu?" cibir Sakura

"Wajahku memang sudah begini dari dulu" balas Gaara

"Dasar panda" bisik Sakura

"Jidat lebar" balas Gaara datar

Sakura membulatkan kedua matanya kaget. Sakura paling tidak suka jika dahinya dihina. Meskipun orang yang menghinanya adalah orang terdekatnya sekalipun.

"Kau mengejekku!" seru Sakura tidak terima.

"Kau yang mulai" Gaara melirik Sakura disampingnya.

"Dasar muka rata" balas Sakura tak terima.

Gaara hanya diam tak membalas ejekan Sakura padanya. Dan Sakura tersenyum senang merasa dirinya menang.

"Kenapa? Tidak bisa membalas heh?" sindir Sakura

"Kau yakin aku harus membalasmu?" ucap Gaara sambil terus berjalan disepanjang koridor rumah sakit yang masih sepi itu.

"Tentu saja! Apa kau takut dokter Gaara?" pancing Sakura.

"Dalam mimpimu, Sa-ku-ra" ucap Gaara penuh penekanan dan sebuah seringai muncul diwajahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau diam saja?" cecar Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari mereka sudah sampai didepan ruangan kerja Gaara. Gaara berhenti melangkah dan membuka pintu disebelah kanannya. Sebelum Gaara memasuki ruangannya Gaara berbisik pelan ditelinga Sakura.

"Kalau aku si muka rata, maka kau itu si dada rata. Ohayo dokter Haruno" dan kemudian menutup pintu dengan tulisan 'Dr. Sabaku – spesialis saraf dan ahli bedah' tepat didepan wajah Sakura.

Blam

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"Gaara!" suara teriakan marah bercampur malu mengawali hari Sakura pagi itu.

Gaara yang mendengar teriakan Sakura hanya bisa terkekeh pelan didalam ruangannya.

.

.

.

Sakura menghela napas lelah ketika akhirnya pekerjaannya selesai. Sakura menumpuk berkas yang berantakan diatas mejanya. Setelah melepas jas putihnya Sakura melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang tengah berdiri didepan pintu ruangannya dengan tampang kusut.

"Apa anda sudah bisa saya ganggu, dokter Sa-ku-ra?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu pada Sakura.

"Ayolah Ino, jangan marah begitu. nanti wajahmu tidak cantik lagi" goda Sakura.

"Dengar ya nona Sakura, wajahku ini sudah cantik dari lahir. Jadi marah padamu tidak akan mengurangi kadar kecantikanku" ucap Ino sambil mendekati Sakura dengan dua tangan dipinggangnya.

"Percaya diri sekali sih!" cibir Sakura.

"Sudah, sudah, kenapa kita jadi bertengkar sih? Aku kesini kan karena sudah lama kita tidak bertemu" jelas Ino.

"Memang siapa yang mulai?" gumam Sakura.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Ino basa-basi sambil menarik Sakura keluar dari ruangannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino, sehat tanpa kurang satu apapun" jawab Sakura asal.

Ino memicingkan kedua matanya menatap Sakura "Jangan bohong padaku forehead!" todong Ino pada Sakura.

"Sejak kapan aku bisa bohong padamu pig! Aku memang baik-baik saja. Memang kau melihatku sedang kesakitan?" tanya balik Sakura

"Tidak sih, tapi aku dengar gossip hangat dari perawat disini" goda Ino

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap Ino yang tengah menampakkan senyum kemenangannya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura

"Emm, kuberitahu tidak ya?" gumam Ino dengan pose berpikirnya, menaruh telunjuk kanannya didagu.

"Pig!" geram Sakura

Melihat sahabatnya hampir meledak didepannya, Ino memutuskan untuk berhenti bercanda dan menampakan wajah seriusnya. Sakura yang melihat Ino yang jadi serius mendapat firasat buruk, benar-benar buruk.

"Aku dengar kau sedang dekat dengan dokter muda pindahan dari Suna" ucap Ino penasaran.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino hanya bisa mematung kaku. Ada gossip yang beredar antara dirinya dan Gaara. Astaga, apa yang harus Sakura lakukan. Jika ratu gossip sekaliber Ino saja sudah mendengarnya, pasti gossip itu sudah tersebar diseluruh rumah sakit. Sepertinya Sakura lupa kalau dia sendiri yang membuat gossip itu tambah panas tadi pagi dengan teriakan nyaringnya. Siapa yang tidak curiga dengan kedekataan dua dokter muda yang sama-sama luar biasa dan mempesona itu. Jangan salahkan perawat yang selalu melihat dirimu dan Gaara bersama dan mulai menggosipkan kalian Sakura.

Ino sangat yakin kalau gossip itu sepertinya benar dengan melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang langsung membaku begitu saja. Sebenarnya ini gossip yang tidak terlalu buruk kalau saja Sakura belum berstatus sebagai seorang istri. Tapi sayangnya Sakura sekarang sudah menikah dan bersuami. Maka gossip ini bisa jadi gossip yang sangat buruk jika tersebar keluar rumah sakit.

"Ceritakan padaku" pinta Ino yang kemudian menyadarkan Sakura dari kemelut pikirannya.

Sakura menatap Ino dan menarik napasnya pelan sbelum menjawab "Sebenarnya…".

.

.

.

Dua gadis dengan dua warna rambut berbeda dan mencolok terlihat baru saja keluar dari gedung besar yang diketahuin sebagai rumah sakit terbesar di konoha. Gadis berambut pirang tengah mendengarkan cerita dari gadis disebelahnya dengan serius. Kadang gadis pirang itu akan mengangguk, tidak jarang juga dia akan tertawa mendengar cerita shabatnya itu.

"Baiklah, sekarang aku tahu masalahnya" ucap Ino setelah akhirnya Sakura selesai bercerita.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu berarti berita bagus" ucap Sakura pelan

"Tenang saja nyonya Uchiha, aku tidak akan menyebar gossip tentang hal ini. Aku janji" seru Ino sambil mengedipkan satu matanya pada Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah sahabat baiknya itu. mereka berhenti di sebuah halte bus tidak jauh dari rumah sakit.

"Kau tidak apa-apa pulang sendirian saku?" tanya Ino ragu

"Tenang saja pig! Aku bukan anak umur lima tahun yang perlu kau cemaskan" jawab Sakura

"Apa suamimu tidak menjemputmu?" tanya Ino tak suka

"Dia sibuk Ino-pig! Sudahlah jangan mulai lagi!" seru Sakura lalu membuat tanda silang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Baiklah, baiklah" balas Ino lelah dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Sakura.

Untuk sesaat Sakura dan Ino menikmati hembusan angin malam yang menyejukan. Membiarkan rambut mereka berkibar diterpanya. Suasana malam ini begitu tenang. Hanya sedikit kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dihadapan Sakura dan Ino. Keheningan yang menyenangkan itu terhenti ketika sebuah mobil Porsche merah berhenti didepan mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut merah keluar dari mobil itu dan menatap Sakura.

"Sakura" ucap pemuda itu singkat.

"Ini dia yang tadi kita bicarakan" ucap Ino bosan.

"Gaara? Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Pertanyaan bodoh" gumam Ino membuat Sakura mencubit lengannya pelan.

"Aw" pekik Ino tertahan.

"Aku menjemputmu" jawab Gaara masih dengan singkat.

"Ta-tapi aku bersama temanku Gaara" tolak Sakura halus

"Aku akan mengantarkannya juga. Ayo cepat naik" kata-kata Gaara lebih terkesan sebagai perintah dari pada ajakan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali dikelilingi pemuda dari kutub sih forehead?! Lama-lama kau itu bisa membeku juga seperti mereka!" ucap Ino sarkastik.

Sakura hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya bosan mendengar perkataan Ino yang benar tapi tidak masuk akal.

"Tidak usah Gaara, aku pulang sendiri saja" tolak Sakura lagi.

Gaara menaikan sebelah alisnya meminta penjelasan. (memang Gaara punya alis ya? #eh)

Sakura terlihat kesuliatn mencari alasan agar Gaara membiarkannya pulang sendiri. Sedangkan Ino disampingnya menhela napas lelah melihat Sakura yang kesulitan mencari alasan.

"Maaf tuan Sabaku, tapi Sakura akan pulang denganku. Bisakah tuan pulang saja duluan?" tanya Ino dingin.

Sakura menatap Ino kaget. Darimana Ino belajar bicara dingin begitu. Tapi baguslah Ino sudah mencari alasan untuknya sehingga Sakura tak perlu repot. Gaara menatap Ino dengan pandangan menilai yang membuat Ino jengah juga dipandang begitu intens oleh kedua mata jade pemuda berambut merah dihadapannya.

"Tenang saja tuan, aku akan mengantarkan Sakura dengan selamat kerumahnya. Jadi bisa kau hentikan tatapan menyebalkanmu itu?" ucap Ino sebal.

"Baiklah nona Yamanaka, aku akan menemani kalian sampai busnya datang dan kalian naik" ucap Gaara santai lalu berjalan mendekati Sakura dan Ino. Duduk disamping Sakura dengan tenang.

'Dasar keras kepala' ucap Sakura dalam hati Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino sedang memasang wajah dongkolnya karena baru pertama kalinya dia tidak bisa mengusir seorang pemuda dari hadapannya. Apakah kemampuannya sudah menurun. Seorang Yamanaka Ino dikalahkan oleh pemuda dingin tanpa ekspresi berambut merah.

.

.

.

Setelah lima belas menit berlalu keheningan tetap menemani tiga orang dihalte bus itu. Gaara masih duduk dengan tenang dan sesekali menatap arloji dipergelangan tangannya. Sedangkan Ino sedang berbicara ditelpon dengan seseorang. Rona bahagia menghiasi wajahnya dan sedikit ekspresi kemenangan juga terlihat diwajah gadis bermata biru cerah itu. Sakura sendiri sedang berusaha melakukan apa saja selain menatap pemuda disampingnya. Berusaha dengan keras terlihat cuek. Tapi tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa melakukannya. Sesekali Sakura akan mencuri pandang pada Gaara. Dan tak jarang juga Gaara memergokinya sedang mencuri pandang padanya. Seringai menghiasi wajah tampan Gaara ketika bertemu pandang dengan mata emerald indah Sakura.

"Akhirnya" seru Ino mengalihkan pandangan Sakura dan Gaara padanya.

Sebuah mobil Maserati Quattroporte keluaran terbaru dari produsen mobil di italia yaitu, Italia Maserati terlihat mendekati halte bus dimana Sakura, Ino dan Gaara duduk menunggu. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di belakang mobil milik Gaara. Dari dalam mobil itu muncul seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat dengan senyum aneh diwajahnya. Pemuda itu menatap Ino dan kembali tersenyum.

"Sai-kun~" seru Ino manja dan berlari memeluk pemuda pucat berambut hitam klimis itu.

"Siapa?" tanya Gaara pada Sakura.

"Tunangannya Ino" jawab Sakura pelan.

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan dan melupakan sahabat baiknya, Ino membalikan badannya menghadap Sakura.

"Ayo pulang Sakura!" ajak Ino.

Sakura beranjak dari duduknya dan berpamitan pada Gaara yang hanya dijawab dengan gumaman.

"Sampai jumpa besok Gaara" seru Sakura dari dalam mobil Sai yang mulai melaju meninggalkan Gaara sendiri dihalte bus.

.

.

.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Sakura" ucap Ino dari dalam mobil

"Ya, sampai jumpa lagi dan hati-hati" balas Sakura ketika akhirnya mobil berwarna silver itu menjauh.

Dengan langkah lelah Sakura memasuki rumahnya. Jam menunjukan pukul duabelas malam dan pasti ibu mertuanya sudah tidur. Sakura menutup pintu dibelakangnya dengan pelan. Samar-samar Sakura bisa mendengar suara televise menyala. Setelah sampai diruang keluarga, dia melihat ibu mertuanya, Uchiha Mikoto tengah tertidur dengan posisi duduk diatas sofa didepan televise. Sakura tak menyangka ibu mertuanya akan menunggunya pulang hingga tengah malam. Melihat itu membuat hati Sakura tersentuh dan hampir meneteskan air matanya.

"Ibu, sebaiknya ibu tidur dikamar saja" ucap Sakura lembut sambil mengguncang bahu Mikoto pelan.

Mikoto mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan melihat Sakura tengah tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Mikoto.

"Iya bu, aku baru sampai" jawab Sakura

"Apa kau selalu pulang larut begini?" Mikoto kembali bertanya.

"Hanya jika banyak tugas saja. Sebaiknya ibu pindah kekamar" ucap Sakura lembut.

"Apa Sasuke belum pulang?" tanya Mikoto sembari berdiri dari posisi dududknya.

"Sepertinya sebentar lagi dia pulang" jawab Sakura.

"Tadaima" seru seseorang dari arah pintu.

"Itu dia" lanjut Sakura.

"Okaeri" seru Sakura dan Mikoto berbarengan.

Sasuke muncul tak lama kemudian dan menatap kedua wanita diahapannya dengan tatapan cemas.

"Kenapa ibu belum tidur? Ini sudah malam" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ibu menunggu kalian pulang dan tertidur disofa. Sakura baru membangunkan ibu agar pindah kekamar ketika kau baru sampai tadi" jelas Mikoto.

"Harusnya ibu tak usah menunggu kami" ucap Sasuke pada ibunya.

"Benar kata Sasuke bu, tidak baik untuk kesehatan ibu jika tidur terlalu malam" tambah Sakura.

Mikoto yang mendengar nasehat dari anak-anaknya itu hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo aku antar ibu kekamar" ucap Sakura kemudian.

"Kau akan mengantar ibu kekamar mana Sakura? Kamarmu atau kamar Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto yang sukses membuat Sakura dan Sasuke membulatkan kedua mata mereka kaget.

"A-ano kaa-san, apa maksud kaa-san?" tanya Sakura gugup.

"Kaa-san tanya, kau akan mengantar kaa-san kekamar siapa? Kamar utama yang jadi kamar Sasuke? Atau kamar tamu, yang sekarang jadi kamarmu?" jelas Mikoto lagi, dengan senyum sedih diwajahnya.

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya bu" ucap Sasuke terdengar nada penyesalan dari ucapannya.

Sasuke tidak tahu ibunya akan mengetahui hal ini dengan cepat. Dia merasa bersalah sudah membuat ibunya sedih. Apa yang harus Sasuke jelaskan kalau ibunya meminta penjelasan. Apa dia akan mengatakan dengan tenang kalau dia dan Sakura memang tidur terpisah sejak menikah dan menyakiti ibunya lebih dari ini.

"Sudahlah, ibu tidak apa-apa. Malam ini ibu akan tidur dikamar tamu bersama Sakura tentu saja" ucap Mikoto dan berlalu pergi menuju kamar tamu.

Sedangkan Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa berdiri mematung diruang tamu. Malam ini baik Sasuke maupun Sakura belajar satu hal. Bahwa tidak mudah membohongi seorang Uchiha. Meski kau sendiri adalah seorang Uchiha.

**TBC**

* * *

Akhirnya~

Ini chap 4 update minna~ masih ditunggu kan? XD #plak

Yah ini pasti sudah panjang kan ya? Tapi maaf kalau segali lagi sasusaku dichap ini ga banyak *dikeroyok

Tapi author sudah menyiapkan chap 5 full sasusaku kok XD

Apa yang akan terjadi? Tunggu dichap selanjutnya saja XD *dilempar sandal

Kalau begitu seperti biasa, RnR ya minna! *teriak pake toa mesjid


	5. Chapter 5

**yo minna ~ saya newbie yang mau ikut nimbrung buat fic untuk SASUSAKU FD ^^**

**semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan, mungkin sedikit pasaran, tapi jujur ini asli karya saya ^^**

**terimaksaih pada kalian yang sudah menyempatkan diri membaca fic ini, hontou ni arigato minna~**

**yosh! Saat.a balas review**

**sasusaku kira : ga pp kira-san **** sekarang lg sibuk TO ya~**

**jgn lupa belajar ya *sok bijak, padahal sendirinya dulu ga pernah belajar pas TO XD**

**dan terimakasih udah nyempetin waktu buat baca ficku **** arigatou**

**ditunggu review.a lagi **

**Anzu qyuji : terimakasih anzu-san sudah diingatkan **

**Aku lebih seneng lagi kalau kamu mau nunjukin typo.a dimana loh :D**

**Arigatou udah nyempetin baca n review ^^/. Ditunggu reviewnya lagi ya.**

**Guest : gaara jahat ga ya? XD**

**ini sasusakunya banyak #eh *banyak ga ya? *Mikir lagi :D**

**QRen : iya, aku juga bingung nih~ kapan ya sasusaku deket? #plak *author geblek***

**Ditunggu revienya lg ya ren ^^/**

**Buat yang log in, seperti biasa silahkan cek inbox ^^**

**Happy reading ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OC, ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Life**

* * *

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja._

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi._

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas._

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

Suasana sarapan pagi ini terasa lebih mencekam bagi Sakura. Meski sudah terbiasa makan dalam keadaan sunyi, tapi pagi ini sangatlah berbeda. Sesekali Sakura memlirik Sasuke disebelahnya dan ibu mertuanya yang sedang makan dengan tenang.

'Apakah mereka melupakan kejadian tadi malam' pikir Sakura.

Semalam Sakura tak sempat menjelaskan apapun pada ibu mertuanya karena Mikoto sudah terlebih dahulu tidur ketika Sakura masuk kedalam kamar. Rasa bersalah terus menghantui Sakura semalaman. Bahkan dia tak bisa tidur karena memikirkannya. Sakura menghela napas dan melanjutkan makannya dengan tenang sambil berpikir apa yang akan Sasuke katakan pada ibunya nanti.

"Ibu, masalah tadi malam" ucap Sasuke tiba-tiba.

'Ini dia' pikir Sakura.

Mikoto tetap terdiam sambil terus melanjutkan makannya.

"Sebenarnya kami…" lanjut Sasuke pelan.

"Sudahlah, ibu sudah tahu. Tidak usah kau jelaskan lagi" potong Mikoto datar.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya keget. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke mengembalikan wajah datarnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar ibunya bicara sedingin itu padanya.

"Ibu sudah selesai" tiba-tiba Mikoto berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan menghilang menuju kamar tamu.

Sasuke dan Sakura hanya bisa bertatapan dalam diam seolah-olah berkata 'kita membuatnya marah'.

Tak lama Sasuke dan Sakura menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan mulai bersiap untuk berangkat bekerja. Namun langkah mereka terhenti ketika sebuah suara memanggil nama mereka.

"Sasuke, Sakura. Bisa ibu bicara sebentar?" tanya Mikoto dengan sebuah koper dibelakangnya.

Mikoto berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan duduk disofa dengan nyaman. Sasuke dan Sakura mengikuti dibelakangnya. Sakura menatap Sasuke seolah bertanya 'ibu mau kemana?'. Sasuke membalas tatapan bertanya Sakura dengan tatapan dingin seolah berkata 'mana aku tahu?'. Sakura menghela napas mendapat tatapan dingin itu dari Sasuke. Sejak kapan mereka bisa telepati dan bicara lewat pikiran sih.

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk didepan Mikoto dengan perasaan kacau. Mereka takut Mikoto akan marah pada mereka. Meski sejujurnya mereka memang bersalah. Tapi bukan salah mereka juga kalau belum ada perasaan yang istimewa tumbuh dihati mereka. Salahkan juga orang tua mereka yang dengan seenak jidatnya menjodohkan mereka.

"Ibu akan berangkat ke London pagi ini" ucap Mikoto setelah lama terdiam.

"Untuk apa ibu pergi kesana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ayahmu memebutuhkan ibu disana. Sebagai istri yang baik ibu harus pergi" jawab Mikoto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata istri.

Sakura yang menyadari perkataan Mikoto yang secara tidak langsung menyindirnya itu membuatnya menegang dalam duduknya. Sasuke sendiri juga sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sakura. Hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Sakura. Karena ide tidur diakamar berbeda adalah idenya.

"Kenapa mendadak bu?" Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Karena sekuat dan setegar apapun seorang suami," ucap Mikoto memandang Sasuke tajam dan membuat Sasuke menegang kaku dalam duduknya.

"Dia akan membutuhkan dukungan dari istrinya" lanjut Mikoto tersenyum lembut pada Sakura.

Sekarang Sakura sadar bahwa Mikoto sedang memberi mereka teguran secara halus. Sekarang Sakura semakin kagum dan sayang pada ibu mertuanya itu. Dia tidak bisa menemukan sosok ibu sebijak dan selembut Mikoto, bahkan ibunya sendiri. Tapi bukan berarti Sakura tidak menyayangi ibunya, hanya saja ibunya Haruno Mebuki dan Uchiha Mikoto memiliki kelebihan yang berbeda. Sungguh beruntungnya Sakura mendapatkan ibu kedua seperti Mikoto.

'Beruntungnya dirimu Sasuke' ucap Sakura dalam hati.

Jadi seperti inilah seorang Uchiha Mikoto jika sedang menegur anak-anaknya. Dia tidak akan berteriak atau membentak dan memarahi mereka. Justru dia akan melakukan hal yang sebaiknya. Dia akan memberi mereka nasehat sebagai bahan renungan mereka. Sungguh sosok ibu yang luar biasa. (salut sama ibu diseluruh dunia #apa hubungannya)

"Biar aku yang antar ibu kebandara" ucap Sasuke setelah cukup lama merenungkan perkataan terakhir ibunya.

"Aku juga akan ikut mengantar" ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Kalian tidak usah repot-repot. Itachi yang akan mengantar ibu nanti." Jawab Mikoto

"Tapi aku ingin mengantar ibu" rengek Sakura yang membuat Sasuke disebelahnya mengernyit melihat tingkahnya.

'Sejak kapan Sakura jadi manja begitu' pikir Sasuke.

Mikoto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dihadapannya.

"Tidak perlu Sakura. Itachi saja sudah cukup untuk mengantar ibu. Tap sebagai gantinya, bisakah kalian mengabulkan permintaan ibu?" pinta Mikoto.

"Permintaan?" tanya Sasuke curiga.

"Ya, permintaan Sasuke" balas Mikoto.

"Permintaan apa itu bu?" tanya Sakura yang merasa perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

"Bisakah kalian mengambil cuti selama satu minggu?" ucap Mikoto.

"Cuti?!" seru Sakura.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katakan saja kalian mau" paksa Mikoto.

"Tapi untuk apa bu?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau akan tahu nanti Sasuke" jawab Mikoto.

"Aku tidak mau!" seru Sasuke.

Sakura yang mendengar jawaban tegas dari Sasuke hanya bisa membuka mulutnya kaget. Ini pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Sasuke yang penuh wibawa. Sakura sampai terpesona dan lupa menutup mulutnya.

"Jadi, setelah semua kebohongan yang kau lakukan pada ibu. Kau tidak mau mengabulkan permintaan kecil ibu ini?" tanya Mikoto penuh ancaman.

Sakura bergidik ngeri melihat Mikoto dengan seringainya yang menakutkan tapi juga terlihat cantik dalam waktu bersamaan. Sasuke menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

"Ba-baiklah bu." Jawab Sasuke akhirnya.

"Lalu kau bagaimana Sakura? Kau mau kan mengabulkan permintaan ibu?" Mikoto memandang Sakura dan kembali tersenyum lembut.

Sakura hanya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Dan hari ini Sakura belajar hal baru tentang Uchiha. Jangan pernah bermain-main dengan mereka jika kau tidak ingin merasakan penderitaan psikis. Karena bahkan seorang Uchiha yang cantik, lembut dan anggun seperti ibu mertuanya itu bisa menjadi sangat menakutkan. Pantas saja keluarga Uchiha bertahan hingga sekarang dan menjadi salah satu keluarga tertua yang ada di Konoha.

"Dan cuti kalian dimulai hari ini. Ibu sudah mengatur semuanya. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir" jelas Mikoto.

Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas lelah dan melonggarkan dasinya. Sakura sendiri sudah lemas diatas sofa disamping Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Menghadapi siksaan psikis dari Uchiha Mikoto yang hanya beberapa menit saja bisa sangat melelahkan. Bagaimana mereka akan menghadapi apa yang Mikoto rencanakan untuk mereka nanti.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit yang lalu Sakura mendapatkan telepon dari pihak rumah sakit bahwa ijin cutinya sudah bisa digunakan dan memintanya untuk tidak kawatir dengan keadaan dirumah sakit. Meski Sakura adalah pemilik rumah sakit, tapi dia tidak mau mengambil posisi sebagai pemimpin dirumah sakit itu. Sakura lebih nyaman bekerja sebagai dokter biasa saja. Itulah mengapa Sakura membutuhkan surat ijin. Sedangkan Sasuke tidak perlu repot mendapat ijin karena dialah pemilik perusahaan. Sasuke hanya menelpon sekertarisnya untuk selalu melaporkan semua perkembangan yang ada diperusahaan padanya.

Blam

Suara pintu yang dibanting membuat Sasuke, Sakura dan Mikoto mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara. Tapi dengan pasti mereka tahu siapa yang datang. Karena sejak tadi mereka sedang menunggu orang itu.

"Tadaima!" teriak Itachi

"Jaga kelakuanmu aniki! Ini bukan rumahmu!" ucap Sasuke ketus.

"Kau selalu saja dingin begitu Sasu-chan~" goda Itachi yang sekarang mendekat dan memeluk Mikoto.

"Bukan urusanmu!" desis Sasuke.

"Bu~ aku tidak ingat ibu melahirkan Sasuke dikutub, sehingga dia jadi dingin begitu" ucap Itachi pada Mikoto.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau ternyata ibu melahirkanmu diplanet antah berantah, hingga aku harus memiliki aniki seaneh dirimu." Balas Sasuke.

"Sudah kalian berdua! Berhenti bertengkar seperti anak kecil" lerai Mikoto.

Sedangkan Sakura, jangan ditanya dia sedang apa sekarang. Sakura tengah cengo melihat kelakuan Uchiha bersaudara itu.

"Apa kau membawa pesanan ibu Ita-kun?" tanya Mikoto kemudian.

"Sesuai permintaanmu bu" Itachi mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Mikoto.

Tiba-tiba firasat buruk hinggap dihati Sasuke. Sepertinya hal buruk akan menimpanya sebentar lagi. Dan hal itu berhubungan dengan apapun yang Mikoto pinta pada Itachi.

"Hana-chan! Bawa mereka kemari!" teriak Itachi nyaring.

Seorang wanita berambut coklat panjang yang diikat gaya _ponytail_ masuk menuju ruang dimana Sasuke dan yang lain berada. Wanita itu terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pendek tanpa lengan yang menghiasi tubuh tingginya. Sasuke menghentikan napasnya dan membelalakan matanya melihat wanita yang sekarang tengah mendekati Itachi. Bukan karena kecantikan wanita itu Sasuke bertingkah dan menunjukan ekspresi ketakutan yang jarang sekali dia tunjukan. Bukan, bukan itu. Sasuke sudah tidak asing dengan sosok wanita itu tentu saja. Wanita itu adalah kaka iparnya Uchiha Hana. Jadi apa yang mambuat Uchiha Sasuke jadi seperti itu. Jawabanya ada pada apa yang tengah digenggam tangan kanan Hana. Bukan benda atau apapun, tapi itu sebuah tangan mungil milik anak kecil yang berjalan disamping kanan Hana. Dan anak kecil itu sekarang sedang menatap Sasuke bahagia dengan sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah _chubby_nya. Dan jangan lupakan bayi yang ada dalam dekapan kaka iparnya. Dan sekarang Sasuke tahu apa yang akan menimapanya untuk satu minggu kedepan.

"Oh Hana, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Mikoto yang memeluk Hana singkat.

"Aku baik bu" ucap Hana ceria.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar jagoan kecil nenek ini?" lanjut Mikoto sambil mengelus rambut hitam seorang anak kecil disamping Hana.

"Sui selalu sehat nek" ucap bocah berumur lima tahun itu dengan senyum diwajahnya.

"Wah~ cucu nenek sudah besar rupanya" ucap Mikoto kemudian.

Sakura memandang bingung pada kumpulan orang dihadapannya itu.

"Oh ya Sakura, kenalkan ini isriku Hana" tunjuk Itachi pada wanita cantik disampingnya itu.

"Salam kenal Hana-san perkenalkan namaku Sakura" ucap Sakura.

"Tidak usah seformal itu padaku Sakura, panggil saja aku Hana. Atau nee-chan" kikik Hana mendengar ucapan formal Sakura.

"Dan ini jagoan kecilku, namanya Uchiha Shisui" lanjut Itachi sambil menggendong bocah berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Halo ba-chan" seru Shisui riang sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat disertai lambaian tangan.

"Kalau yang ini Uchiha Yuki" ucap Hana menunjuk bayi berusia 7 bulan dalam gendongannya.

Sakura berjalan mendekati Hana dan menatap bayi perempuan dengan pipi _chubby_nya yang menggemaskan dalam gendongan Hana. Yuki terlihat sedang tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Bahkan ketika Sakura mencubit gemas pipinya, Yuki tidak terlihat terganggu. Dalam sekejap mata Sakura langsung terpesona pada Yuki dan tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yuki. Itachi yang melihatnya justru memberikan seringainya pada Sasuke yang tengah menatap Sakura dengan pandangan kagum. Melihat wajah lembut Sakura membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar juga menatap Sakura dengan tatapan lembut. Hanya ada kata 'cantik' diotak Sasuke ketika melihat ekspresi lembut diwajah Sakura itu. Apa yang baru saja kau pikirkan wahai Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya berangkat" ucap Itachi.

"Hana" ucap Mikoto.

"Ayo, Hana-chan" seru Itachi kembali.

Hana menatap Yuki sebentar dan memindahkan Yuki dari gendongannya pada Sakura.

"E-eto, kenapa memberikan Yuki padaku?" tanya Sakura bingung karena tiba-tiba Hana memeberikan Yuki padanya. Bukannya Sakura tidak senang, hanya saja Hana terus menatap Yuki seperti tidak tega meninggalkannya.

Deg

Tiba-tiba kesadaran yang sangat menakutkan menghantam Sakura. Dan Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke yang dari tadi tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi duduknya. Dengan raut wajah pasrah di wajah tampannya Sasuke membalas tatapan Sakura dan menganggukan kepalanya. Seolah tahu apa yang ingin Sakura tanyakan.

"Hana-nee" ucap Sakura lirih.

"Tenang saja Sakura-chan. Yuki bukan anak yang rewel" ucap Hana dengan senyum lembut diwajahnya.

"De-demo" seru Sakura gagap.

"Sudah Sakura. Mulai hari ini kau dan Sasuke akan merawat Sui dan Yuki selama satu minggu, sementara Itachi dan Hana akan ikut ibu ke London" ucap Mikoto tegas.

"Sui, ucapkan salam pada pamanmu" ucap Itachi.

"Paman Sasuke!" teriak Shisui yang kemudian berlari dan sukses membuat Sasuke kehabisan napas dengan cekikannya.

Itachi yang melihat kelakuan anaknya hanya terkekeh pelan. Shisui dan Sasuke memang tidak pernah akur jika bertemu. Sama seperti dirinya dan Sasuke yang selalu bertengkar jika bertemu. Bedanya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah bisa menang melawan kejahilan Shisui padanya.

"Sui! Le-lepaskan paman! Paman tidak bisa bernapas!" seru Sasuke kesal.

"Gomen" ucap Shisui dengan kekehan pelannya.

"A-ano, Hana-nee. Bagaimana dengan makanan Yuki?" tanya Sakura.

"Tenang saja, Yuki sudah tidak minum ASI. Tapi kau masih harus memberinya susu formula 2 kali sehari untuk pagi dan malam. Sedangkan untuk makannya, kau bisa memberinya bubur biasa, atau bubur yang kau campur dengan sayur-sayuran yang sudah dihaluskan. Kalau kau mau juga kau bisa memberikannya jus buah disore hari. Tapi hindari memberi Yuki buah jeruk dan strawberry. Dan ketika membuat jus kau harus menambahkan air lebih banyak. Lalu jangan beri makanan yang manis-manis, itu bisa merusak pertumbuhan giginya nanti. Kau juga bisa memberikannya biskuit khusus balita kalau kau tidak sempat membuatkannya susu atau jus. Selebihnya kau pasti tahu. Bukankah kau itu dokter?" jelas Hana panjang lebar.

"Ha-hai nee-chan" ucap Sakura gugup. Dia memang dokter, jadi bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa kalau dia itu dokter. Astaga, betapa bodohnya dirimu Sakura.

"Dan jam tidur Yuki adalah jam 7 malam. Dan jam 1 adalah waktunya Yuki tidur siang. Aku titip Yuki dan Sui ya Sakura" tambah Hana.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dan mengingat semua yang dikatakan Hana padanya.

"Sui! Jangan nakal selama ayah dan ibu pergi! Baik-baik dengan paman Sasuke dan bibi Sakura ya?!" seru Hana yang akhirnya menyusul Mikoto yang sudah terlebih dahulu keluar rumah.

"Sasuke! Aku titip dua anakku ya~. Semoga nanti ketika aku kembali ada kabar gembira" ucap Itachi yang kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan tawa nyaringnya.

Sasuke hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan anikinya. Sedangkan Sakura sudah memerah sempurna wajahnya menahan malu.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah berlalu sejak Shisui dan Yuki dititipkan pada Sasuke dan Sakura. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan keadaan rumah itu. Ruang tamu sudah terlihat sepi, ruang makan juga sepi. Lalu kemana tokoh utama kita.

"Ayolah paman! Sui kan sudah besar!" teriak anak laki-laki dengan mata berbinar.

"Memang kau sudah berani tidur sendiri?" tanya Sasuke tak yakin.

"Tentu saja! Sui kan seorang Uchiha! Jadi tidak boleh takut" ucap Shisui tegas.

Sasuke menatap kedua mata bocah dihadapannya dengan serius dan tidak menemukan sebuah kebohongan disana.

"Baiklah, kau boleh tidur disini" ucap Sasuke kalah.

"Asik!" seru Shisui gembira dan memeluk Sasuke.

Ternyata Sasuke dan Shisui sekarang sedang berada dikamar tamu. Dan sepertinya Shisui berhasil membuat Sasuke mengijinkan dia memakai kamar itu selama satu minggu ini. Tapi satu hal yang terlewatkan oleh Sasuke adalah sekarang Shisui sedang menyeringai senang dibalik punggung Sasuke (kenapa Uchiha suka sekali menyeringai ya). Dan sepertinya Sasuke lupa kalau kamar itu adalah kamar Sakura. Kalau begitu dimana Sakura akan tidur mulai malam ini.

Jika Sasuke dan Shisui tengah berpelukan didalam kamar tamu, maka Sakura sekarang sedang berada didalam kamar Sasuke menidurkan Yuki diatas kasur. Sakura tidak bosan-bosannya menatap wajah damai Yuki yang tengah tertidur dihadapannya. Sakura memposisikan tubuhnya dengan nyaman disamping Yuki. Namun efek kurang tidurnya tadi malam membuat Sakura mengantuk dan akhirnya tertidur.

.

.

.

Sasuke menutup pintu kamar tamu yang sekarang menjadi kamar Shisui keponakannya itu dengan pelan. Setelah berjam-jam dipaksa untuk menemani Shisui bermain game akhirnya bocah yang menurut Sasuke merepotkan itu tertidur juga. Sasuke merenggangkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia tidak melihat Sakura sejak tadi. Sasuke meletakan gelas kosong ditangannya diatas meja dan berjalan menuju kamarnya.

"Sakura" panggil Sasuke pelan.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat Sakura tengah tertidur diatas ranjangnya bersama Yuki disampingnya. Sasuke mendekati tempat dimana Sakura tertidur dan menatap wajah tidurnya. Sasuke tidak berkedip menatapnya. Wajah damai Sakura begitu cantik dimata Sasuke. Sasuke baru menyadari ternyata Sakura itu gadis yang cantik. (kemana saja kau Sasuke)

Sasuke menarik selimut yang berada dibawah kaki Sakura hingga menutupi seluruh tubuh Sakura dan Yuki. Setelah itu Sasuke keluar kamar dan menutup pintunya pelan sambil berguman.

"oyasumi" ucap Sasuke.

.

.

.

Angin dingin berhembus melalui pintu beranda kamar yang terbuka. Hawa dingin mulai menggelitiki wajah Sakura dan menerbangkan helaian rambut _softpink_nya. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membukanya. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah kamar yang temaram karena hari sudah mulai malam. Langit senja terlihat jelas dari beranda yang ternyata lupa Sakura tutup. Sakura menengokan kepalanya kesebelah kanan dan langsung terkejut. Disana dua mata onyx yang berbinar tengah menatapnya penuh keingintahuan. Hampir saja Sakura memekik gemas ketika tangan mungil pemilik onyx itu tidak menepuk-nepuk pipi Sakura pelan. Siapa lagi pemilik dua onyx dengan pancaran yang berbinar jika bukan milik Uchiha Yuki. Anak kedua dari pasangan Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Hana. Belum apa-apa saja Sakura sudah dibuat gemas oleh balita itu.

"Ne, kapan kau bangun Yuki?" tanya Sakura sambil menggenggam lembut tangan mungil dipipi kirinya.

Sakura begitu kagum dengan balita dihadapannya ini. Yuki bahkan tidak menangis ketika terbangun dan tidak menagis melihat sosok asing dihadapannya. Dia seperti tahu saja kalau Sakura itu keluarganya. Pantas saja Hana-nee sempat tidak rela menitipkan Yuki padanya dan Sasuke. Lihatlah betapa pintar dan manisnya Yuki. Setelah puas menatap Yuki, akhirnya Sakura sadar kalau sudah waktunya makan malam dan dia belum menyiapkan apa-apa. Dengan tergesa Sakura menggendong Yuki lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Tapi hal pertama yang Sakura lihat adalah keadaan dapur yang sudah berantakan seperti kapal pecah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura cengo menatap Sasuke dan Shisui dihadapannya.

Sungguh keadaan yang sangat berantakan didapur itu. piring kotor serta panci dan segala macam peralatan masak terlihat menumpuk ditempat cuci piring. Lantai kotor dengan beberapa sayur yang terjatuh. Air menggenang di beberapa tempat dan tepung bertebaran dimana-mana. Tunggu, kenapa ada tepung juga. Apakah Sasuke sedang membuat roti.

"Bibi! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" seru Sui semangat dan lari memeluk Sakura.

Sakura yang kaget tiba-tiba ditabrak oleh Shisui mulai kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh jika saja sebuah tangan kekar tidak menahan tubuhnya. Sakura melihat siapa yang tengah memeluknya dengan menengokan kepalanya kebelakang.

"Sasuke?!" seru Sakura.

"memang siapa lagi?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Sasuke dan Sakura masih saja terus berpelukan jika saja Shisui tidak mengganggu mereka. (like father like son)

"Sampai kapan paman dan bibi bermesraan didepan anak kecil?" tanya Shisui jahil.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura.

Sakura sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah gara-gara perkataan Shisui tadi.

"Bibi, ayo makan! Aku dan paman sudah memasak!" seru Shisui antusias dan menarik tangan Sakura mendekat menuju meja makan.

Sakura sempat tepana melihat hidangan diatas meja makan. Meski bukan hidangan yang mewah tapi hidangan sederhana itu terlihat enak, mengingat siapa yang membuatnya. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memasak dirumah mereka.

Sakura membalikan badannya menghadap Sasuke dan bertanya padanya.

"Kau memasak ini semua?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Hn" ucap Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping. Berusaha mengindari tatapan berbinar emerald dihadapannya.

"Aku juga membantu loh bi" seru Shisui dari tempatnya duduk.

"Kau bukan membantu, tapi mengacau" gumam Sasuke. Dan Sakura hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat Sasuke dan Shisui saling menatap tajam.

"Sudah-sudah, lebih baik kita mulai saja makannya" ucap Sakura dengan senyum mengembang diwajahnya.

Sasuke dan Shisui mulai memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang meski gumaman saling ejek kadang keluar dari mulut mereka. Sedangkan Sakura hanya duduk diam memangku Yuki. Yuki sendiri sekarang tengah memasukan jari-jarinya kedalam mulut, sepertinya dia juga lapar. Menyadari hal itu Sakura berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke yang mangkuk nasinya tinggal setengah.

"Sasuke, bisa tolong aku sebentar?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menghentikan makannya dan menatap Sakura "Hn".

"Tolong kau jaga Yuki dulu. Aku mau membuatkannya makanan" ucap Sakura yang langsung saja menaruh Yuki dipangkuan Sasuke dan pergi menuju dapur.

Sasuke sendiri duduk dengan canggung karena keberadaan Yuki diatas pangkuannya. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Sasuke memangku balita. Jangan tanya kenapa ini yang pertama kali. Karena ketika Shisui seusia Yuki dulu, Sasuke pernah mendapat gigitan gemas dari Shisui ditangannya. Itulah kenapa Sasuke sangat anti sekali dengan anak kecil, apalagi keponakannya yang sudah seperti Itachi versi mini itu. Sifat menyebalkannya saja sampai menurun pada Shisui, bahkan lebih parah. Yuki duduk manis dalam pangkuan Sasuke, hanya bergumam-guman tidak jelas. Sepertinya Yuki tahu kalau pamannya yang satu ini tidak nyaman memangkunya. Sehingga dia hanya diam saja. Berbeda jika Yuki dalam pangkuan atau gendongan Sakura. Yuki akan bermain-main dengan rambut _softpink_ Sakura atau memainkan tangannya menepuk-nepuk tangan Sakura yang memegangnya.

Sakura kembali dengan sebotol susu hangat ditangannya. Dan mengambil Yuki dari pangkuan Sasuke.

"Kenapa wajahmu begitu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura sambil menggendong Yuki yang mulai meminum susunya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat dan kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Sui sudah selesai!" seru Shisui dari sebrang meja.

"Baguslah, sekarang Sui-kun mau langsung tidur atau bagaimana?" tanya Sakura lembut.

"Sui mau langsung tidur saja bi. Tapi sebelum tidur biasanya Sui dibacakan dongeng sama kaa-chan" ucap Shisui pada Sakura.

"jadi, Sui-kun mau dibacakan dongeng oleh siapa? Bibi atau paman?" tanya Sakura.

Sedangkan Sasuke sedang terbatuk disebelahnya karena kaget.

"uhuk..uhuk.." Sasuke meminum air dalam gelas didepannya dan menatap Sakura tajam. Sedangkan Sakura hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

"Sui mau bibi saja yang membacakan cerita! Kalau paman yang membacakannya nanti ceritanya berubah jadi cerita horor" seru Shisui dan mulai bercerita pada Sakura.

_Flashback_

_Apa yang dikatakan Shisui memang tidak bohong. Dulu, Sasuke pernah diminta Itachi untuk menjaga Shisui ketika Hana-nee melahirkan. Dan ketika malam Shisui merengek pada Sasuke untuk membacakannya sebuah cerita pengantar tidur. Tapi belum sampai pertengahan cerita Shisui bukannya tidur malah menangis dan membuat Sasuke panik dan menelpon ibunya. Setelah tangisan Shisui berhasil Mikoto hentikan, Sasuke jadi tahu apa yang membuat Shisui menangis._

"_Kenapa menangis Sui?" tanya Mikoto._

"_Ini gara-gara paman..hiks…" tutur Shisui._

_Mikoto menatap Sasuke dengan tajam "Memang apa yang pamanmu lakukan?" tanya Mikoto lagi._

"_Paman membuatku takut nek, hiks..hiks…aku meminta paman untuk membacakan cerita sebelum tidur, tapi paman malah membacakan cerita horor" jelas Shisui pada Mikoto._

"_Ya sudah, sekarang Sui tidur ya" ucap Mikoto halus._

_Tak lama kemudian Shisui tertidur dengan damai dan Mikoto mengajak Sasuke keruang tamu untuk berbicara. Sedangkan Sasuke yang tadi panic juga telah menelpon Itachi. Sehingga Itachi yang baru sampai dirumah dengan napas tersengal langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan ibunya._

"_Sebenarnya ada apa?!" seru Itachi._

"_Tenanglah Itachi, sekarang kau juga duduk" perintah Mikoto._

"_Jadi Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto._

"_Apanya bu?" jawab Sasuke datar._

"_Kau menceritakan cerita horror apa pada Shisui sampai dia menangis begitu?" tanya Mikoto._

"_Kau menceritakan cerita horror pada Sui?!" seru Itachi yang sekarang sedang memijit pangkal hidungnya._

_Itachi tidak habis pikir Sasuke yang jenius itu bisa-bisanya membacakan cerita horror pada anak kecil. Astaga, sejak kapan Itachi jadi punya adik sebodoh itu. pantas saja Shisui menangis._

"_Aku tidak menceritakan cerita horror bu" bantah Sasuke._

"_Tapi buktinya Shisui menangis, dan dia sendiri yang mengatakannya tadi pada ibu. Jangan coba berbohong Sasuke" ucap Mikoto._

"_Kalau ibu tidak percaya, lihat sendiri" jawab Sasuke lalu memberikan buku yang ada digenggamannya._

_Mikoto menerima buku bersampul putih yang diberikan Sasuke. Karena penasaranpun Itachi ikut melihat judul buku yang sekarang ada ditangan Mikoto itu. tapi detik berikutnya yang terjadi membuat Sasuke benar-benar ingin menghilang dari dunia ini, paling tidak dari depan anikinya itu._

"_Haa?!ha…ha..ha..ahaha" Itachi meledak tertawa melihat judul buku ditangan ibunya itu. Dan Mikoto sendiri sudah mulai tertawa pelan mengikuti Itachi._

"_Bisa kau berhenti tertawa baka aniki!" seru Sasuke yang sekarang wajah tampannya dihiasi semburat merah tipis, sangat tipis dikedua pipinya._

"_Hahaa..haha…otouto ku yang malang! Aku sarankan kau berhenti berbicara dengan nada dingin begitu mulai sekarang!" ucap Itachi disela-sela tawanya._

"_Urusai!" desis Sasuke._

_Setelah cukup puas tertawa sampai mengeluarkan airmata, Itachi berhenti tertawa. Itachi menghapus sisa airmatanya menggunakan punggung tangannya._

"_Itu terserah padamau Sasuke! Tapi sungguh, sejak kapan cerita tentang chinderela berubah jadi cerita horror?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke._

_Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam dan mendapatkan ejekan dari Itachi semalaman. Sungguh nasib buruk bagi Sasuke. Niatnya membacakan cerita untuk keponakannya berakgir tragis gara-gara dirinya sendiri. Bagaiman kisah chinderela tidak jadi cerita horror jika Sasuke menceritakannya dengan nada datar dan dingin. Sejak malam itu Shisui memberi Sasuke julukan *__NOPPERA-BO._

_Flashback and_

Sakura berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan suara tawanya untuk keluar. Tapi percuma saja, perkataan polos Shisui memang sangat lucu. Dan Sakura sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Ha..ha…ha…ha" tawa Sakura menggema diruang makan malam ini.

Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Apa ada yang lucu?" tanya Sasuke penuh penekannan.

"Em..itu..ti-tidak…ha…ha..ha" jawab Sakura tidak jelas dan terus tertawa.

Sasuke mendengus tidak suka dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura dan Shisui yang juga mulai ikut tertawa.

TBC

* * *

*Noppera-bo (Setan tanpa wajah) atau kalau di Indonesia sama aja kaya hantu muka rata. Nah karena sasu baca ceritanya datar banget gitu, dan ga ada ekspresinya, datar bgt tuh muka, jd muka.a kn sama aja rata :D

Yah~ ini di chap 5 XD

chap terpanjang yang pernah aku tulis :D *tabur bunga

Dan sepertinya fic ini ga bisa tamat sesuai rencana. Soalnya masih banyak yang belum terungkap :D

Author berencana menamatkan fic ini tgl 20 pas SS FD, tapi sepertinya tidak memungkinkan, tapi ga tau juga ya XD

Ok cukup sekian bacot dari author gaje ini.

Dan sekali lagi jangan lupa RnR ya~ ^^


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo minna~ ^^/**

**Saya kembali **

**Ada yang kangen dan nungguin fic ini kah? *semoga aja ada ^^**

**Maaf nih, updatenya lama * gomen m(_,_)m**

**saatnya balas review :**

**guest : ini udah lanjut :)**

**ditunggu reviewnya ^^**

**QRen : ini sudah update :) semoga berkenan review lagi**

**Anzu qyuji : thanks koreksinya anzu-san :)**

**ditunggu reviewnya lagi :)**

**guest : iya :D tuh sui jail banget :D**

**ini udah update loh :)**

**chibiusa : maaf ga bisa kilat :(**

**tapi ini udah update kok :)**

**sasusaku kira : hahaa, sasu mah emang gitu dari sananya :D**

**ini udah update kira-san :)**

**dee-chaan : hehee, tapi cocok kan julukannya XD**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OC, ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Life**

* * *

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja._

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi._

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas._

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

Pagi hari yang cerah dan indah bagi Sasuke dan Sakura. Setelah berdebat semalaman akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tidur satu kasur bersama. Oh, jangan lupakan Yuki yang tidur diantara mereka, pemandangan yang indah dipagi hari ini.

_Flashback_

_Setelah membacakan cerita pengantar tidur untuk Shisui Sakura kembali menuju ruang makan untuk membereskan meja. setelah semuanya rapi, Sakura mencari Yuki yang tadi dia titipkan pada Sasuke. Meski awalnya Sasuke menolak menggendong Yuki, tapi akhirnya dia menyerah juga setelah Shisui merengek untuk dibacakan cerita. Sasuke hanya bisa menhela napas dengan Yuki didalam gendongannya._

_Sakura menemukan Sasuke tengah tertidur diatas sofa ruang tamu dengan Yuki didalam pangkuannya. Ternyata Sasuke ketiduran karena menunggu Sakura. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang sudah tidur dengan nyenyaknya, Yuki masih membuka matanya. Sakura menggeleng pelan dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang membiarkan Yuki terjaga sementara dia tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Yuki menyadari kedatangan Sakura dan mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong. Sakura mendekati Sasuke yang tengah tertidur. Dengan pelan Sakura mengangkat tangan kiri Sasuke yang melingkari tubuh Yuki. Tapi sepertinya Sasuke terganggu dengan apa yang Sakura lakukan lalu membuka matanya._

"_Hn"_

"_Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama" ucap Sakura lalu mengangkat Yuki dan menggendongnya._

"_Hn" jawab Sasuke._

"_Sebaiknya kau tidur saja dikamar" pinta Sakura._

"_Kau juga" ucap Sasuke lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya._

"_Hai!" seru Sakura yang kemudian berlari mengikuti Sasuke._

_Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar yang hanya butuh beberapa menit Yuki sudah tertidur dalam pelukan Sakura. Sepertinya tadi Yuki yang menjaga Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang menjaga Yuki. Buktinya Yuki masih terjaga sementara Sasuke tidur dengan nyenyaknya._

_Sakura menidurkan Yuki diatas ranjang dan bersiap untuk pergi ketika Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piamanya._

"_Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke datar._

"_Mau kekamarku, memang kemana lagi?" Sakura kembali bertanya._

"_Dikamar tamu ada Shisui" ucap Sasuke yang sekarang tengah duduk dipinggir ranjang, disamping kanan Yuki._

_Sakura menepukan tangan kanan kejidat lebarnya. Dia lupa kalau kamarnya sekarang sudah jadi kamar sishui untuk seminggu kedepan._

"_Aku lupa" Sakura menampakan cengiran terbaiknya._

"_Hn, kau tidur saja disini" ucap Sasuke._

"_Lalu kau?" tanya Sakura._

"_Sofa" jawab singkat Sasuke._

"_Tidak bisa! Kita kan bisa tidur satu ranjang? Kenapa harus tidur disofa?" ucap Sakura._

_Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya "apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke._

"_Berhenti berperilaku seperti kita ini bermusuhan atau apa. aku tahu kita menikah karena dijodohkan dan bahkan kita tidak saling kenal sebelumnya. Tapi sekarang kita ini suami istri, tidur satu ranjang tidak akan membunuh kita bukan?" ucap Sakura lalu menidurkan dirinya disamping kiri Yuki._

"_Hn"_

"_Lagi pula, kenapa kita membuat hidup kita jadi rumit seperti drama? Tidur dikamar berbeda, tidur sekamarpun jadi masalah. Bukankah kita hanya tinggal menjalani hidup kita ini. Meski dengan sedikit paksaan" gumam Sakura._

_Sasuke hanya mendengarkan gumaman Sakura tanpa menjawabnya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Sakura. Kenapa mereka begitu rumit menghadapi pernikahan ini. Toh mereka sudah menikah, dan apa lagi memang yang akan terjadi. Meski Sasuke juga tahu tidak ada cinta diantara mereka, tapi tetap saja mereka sudah menikah sekarang. Sebelum Sasuke menutup matanya dia berpikir hal yang sama dengan Sakura._

_Flashback end_

Sakura menggeliat pelan dan perlahan membuka kedua matanya, menampakkan emerald indah miliknya. Sakura merubah posisi tidurnya hingga menghadap Yuki yang massih terlelap dengan cantiknya. Sedangkan diujung ranjang yang lain sebuah punggung tegap milik Sasuke menyambut paginya. Sakura perlahan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan keluar dari kamar. Sebelum menutup pintu kamar, Sakura memandang wajah tidur Sasuke. Wajah Sasuke tak kalah polosnya dengan wajah tidur Yuki, itulah yang ada dala pikiran Sakura.

.

.

.

Sakura menyelesaikan masakannya tepat pukul 7 pagi. Setelah menata semua makanan dan piring diatas meja Sakura beranjak menuju kamar Shisui untuk membangunkannya. Namun ketika Sakura membuka pintu kamar Shisui, Sakura terkejut bukan main karena pemilik kamar berumur lima tahun itu tengah memasng dasi sekolahnya. Shisui sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang berwarna biru. Sakura tersenyum lembut menatap sui yang terlihat kesulitan memakai dasinya.

"Lihat siapa yang sudah rapi pagi-pagi begini?" ucap Sakura dari depan pintu.

Shisui mengarahkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan tersenyum "Ohayo Sakura ba-chan"

"Ohayo" jawab Sakura lalu mendekati Shisui untuk membantunya memakai dasi.

"Arigatou" ucap Shisui setelah Sakura selesai membantunya memasng dasi.

"Apa Sui selalu bangun pagi seperti ini?" tanya Sakura pada Shisui.

"Um, kaa-chan bilang Sui harus rajin dan tidak boleh merepotkan ji-chan dan ba-chan selama menginap" jawab Shisui polos.

Sakura mengacak pelan rambut Shisui dan mendapat tatapan tidak suka dari Shisui.

"Ba-chan! Rambutku jadi berantakan!" seru kesal Shisui sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi _chubby_nya.

"Kalau Sui memasang wajah begitu ba-chan jadi ingin mencubit pipimu" ucap Sakura gemas.

Mendengar perkataan Sakura membuat Shisui mengembalikan wajahnya seperti semula. Dan Sakura tertawa melihat reaksi Shisui.

"Sekarang Sui kemeja makan saja dulu, ba-chan mau membangunkan Sasuke ji-chan dulu" ucap Sakura.

"Hai! Hai!" seru Shisui kemudian pergi meninggalkan Sakura dikamarnya.

Sakura kembali menuju kamar Sasuke, yang sudah menjadi kamarnya juga. Namun ketika sampai dikamar, Sasuke sudah tidak berada diatas ranjang. Sedangkan Yuki sudah terbangun dan mengoceh tidak jelas dengan lucunya.

Sakura mendekati Yuki dan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Sakura tidak pernah bosan jika harus memandang wajah polos nan menggemaskan milik Yuki.

"Da..adaa..daada" oceh Yuki sambil mengangkat tangannya pada Sakura.

"Kau minta digendong?" tanya Sakura lembut lalu menggendong Yuki.

Pemandangan pertama yang Sasuke lihat ketika dia keluar dari kamar mandi adalah wajah bahagia Sakura yang tengah bercanda dengan Yuki. Kadang Sakura tertawa pelan karena melihat Yuki tertawa. Untuk beberapa saat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya menatap Sakura tanpa berkedip. Mungkin Sasuke mulai menyukai Sakura.

Sasuke POV

Perasaan macam apa ini. Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sakura. Dihadapannya sekarang, Sakura tengah tersenyum. Aku tahu Sakura itu gadis yang cantik, siapa sih pemuda yang tidak mengatakan kalau Sakura itu cantik. Lihat mata hijaunya yang berkilau indah. Kulit putih bak porselen yang dia miliki. Dan jangan lupakan rambut sewarna bunga Sakura miliknya indah tergerai. Dan senyum itu, senyum yang sangat manis. Tunggu dulu, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Tidak mungkin aku suka padanya.

Aku belum beranjak dari depan kamar mandi sampai Sakura menyadari keberadaanku. Dia tersenyum lembut padaku.

'Senyum itu lagi!' seruku dalam hati.

"Ohayo" sapanya padaku.

"Hn" gumamku.

"Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kau cepat turun" ucapnya lalu meninggalkanku sendiri didalam kamar.

"Kenapa wajah Sakura merah ya?" gumam Sasuke.

End of Sasuke POV

.

.

.

Setelah memandikan Yuki dikamar Shisui Sakura berjalan menuju ruang makan. Kalau ditanya kenapa Sakura memandikan Yuki dikamar Shisui alasannya hanya satu, yaitu Sasuke. Ingat kejadian dikamar tadi, ketika Sasuke baru saja keluar dari dalam kamar mandi, itulah penyebabnya. Kebiasaan Sasuke yang hanya mengenakan celana pendek setelah mandilah yang membuat Sakura tidak bisa berlama-lama didalam kamar.

_Flashback_

_Sakura POV_

"_Kau itu sangat menggemaskan sekali" ucap Sakura pada Yuki dan mencium pipinya._

_Yuki hanya tertawa geli atas perlakuan Sakura padanya. Dan hal itu justru membuat Sakura semakin gemas padanya. Aku mendengar suara pintu ditutup, sepertinya itu Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku tak mengacuhkan suara itu dan tetap bercanda dengan Yuki. Namun aku merasakan ada seseorang yang tengah menatapku. Merasa tak enak aku mencari siapa yang tengah menatapku. Dan disana, didepan kamar mandi, aku melihat Sasuke tengah menatapku tanpa berkedip. Aku tersenyum padanya. _

'_Ada apa dengannya?' pikirku._

"_Ohayo" sapaku padanya._

"_Hn" jawabnya._

_Aku mengamati Sasuke dan baru tersadar kalau Sasuke hanya mengenakan celana pendek tanpa baju. Astaga, pemandangan macam apa ini. Aku tak bisa bohong kalau aku tidak menikmati pemandangan dihadapanku ini. Sasuke yang dianugrahi wajah super tampan ternyata juga memiliki badan yang, em..bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya. Sungguh keren, kalau aku bisa mengatakannya. Badanya memang tidak terlalu berotot dan kotak-kotak seperti Jacob Black. Tapi Sasuke memiliki badan yang kalau boleh aku bilang 'sexy'. Dada bidang dan perut rata serta lengan kekar yang kuat. Sungguh aku ingin bertanya padanya, berapa jam dia habiskan untuk berolahraga. Wajahku mulai terasa panas dan aku memilih untuk segera pergi dari pemandangan yang indah ini._

"_Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan. Sebaiknya kau cepat turun" ucapku lalu meninggalkannya sendiri didalam kamar._

_End of Sakura POV_

_Setelah menutup pintu dibelakangnya, Sakura terduduk lemas dengan napas memburu dan wajah merah. Sepertinya Sakura sudah terjerat pesona Sasuke._

.

.

.

Sakura sampai dimeja makan tak lama setelah Sasuke sampai disana. Acara sarapan berlangsung tanpa insiden berarti. Kecuali insiden saling ejek antara Sasuke dan Shisui. Dan sekarang Sakura sedang menyuapi Yuki ditaman depan rumahnya. Tak lama Shisui muncul dengan tas dipunggungnya.

"Ba-chan! Sui berangkat sekolah dulu ya!" serunya dari jendela mobil.

"Hati-hati!" balas Sakura.

"Ittekimasu" seru Shisui yang sudah duduk manis dibangku penumpang disebelah Sasuke.

"Ittekimasu" gumam Sasuke datar dan mobil mulai melaju.

"Itterasai" balas Sakura.

"Noppera-bo" sindir Shisui.

"Pendek" ucap Sasuke datar.

"Aku kan masih lima tahun paman! Jelas saja aku masih pendek! Paman bodoh atau bagaimana?" tanya Shisui dengan muka polos yang tentu saja dia buat-buat.

Perempatan muncul didahi Sasuke setelah mendengar perkataan Shisui. Selama ini tidak ada yang pernah menyebutnya bodoh. Dan lihat siapa yang pertama kali menyebut Sasuke bodoh. Keponakannya sendiri.

'Dasar mini itachi!' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang bersuara satupun. Baik itu Sasuke ataupun Shisui. Mereka hanya saling diam dan menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat. Apakah mereka sedang berlomba adu diam ya.

"Ohayo Sasuke ji-chan, Sui masuk sekolah dulu ya" ucap Shisui yang kemudian berojigi dihadapan Sasuke.

Setelah berpamitan dengan sangat sopan pada Sasuke, Shisui berlari memasuki gerbang sekolahnya. Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa bengong menatap Shisui yang tiba-tiba jadi sopan seperti iti pada Sasuke.

'Apakah tadi kepala Shisui terbentur?' pikir Sasuke.

**TBC**

* * *

**Akhirnya update ^^**

**Makasih buat para readers yang masih nungguin fic ini update *terharu T^T**

**Semoga kalian ga bosen nunggu fic ini update ya~**

**Soalnya bakalan lama updatenya dan ga pasti *gomen m(_,_)m**

**Dan seperti biasa, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kalian di kotak review ^^**

**Aarigatou minna~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo minna~**

**Saya kembali dengan fic ini XD *ga da yang nyari juga**

**Mungkin ini agak lama ya updatenya **

**Yah tapi saya sudah berusaha update terus, walau ga pasti waktunya *dilempar panic**

**Saatnya balas review**

**Dee-chan : yah dee-chan, shisui kan cowo :D**

**Ganteng banget loh shisui :D *soalnya author bikin gambarnya sendiri :D**

**Ini udah kilat belum?**

**HH : tau tuh sasuke, maunya apa sih dia? XD**

**Sasusaku kira : ini yang kamu tunggu-tunggu muncul :D**

**Happy reading minna~ ^^/**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Warning : OC, ga jelas, typos (don't like don't read)**

**Rating : T**

**Life**

* * *

"_Minggu depan kau akan menikah Sakura, persiapakanlah dirimu" ucap ayahku ketika aku baru pulang dari tempatku bekerja._

_"tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kenapa tiba-tiba aku harus menikah?!" pekik ku frustasi._

_"kami sudah memutuskan semuanya, sebagai anak yang baik kau harus menuruti perkataan orang tuamu Sakura" ucap ayah tegas._

_Kulihat ibuku hanya menatapku diam. Kalau ayah sudah memutuskan maka aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat. Entah kenapa dia sangat ingin cepat sampai dirumah.

.

.

.

Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya ditempat yang sama sebelum dia memakainya. Dari dalam mobil Sasuke bisa melihat Sakura yang tengah duduk dikursi taman didepan rumah. Sedangkan Yuki, dimana Yuki Sasuke tak dapat melihatnya. Yuki tak ada dipangkuan Sakura, namun Sakura sedang tersenyum gemas pada sesuatu dihadapannya. Sasuke tak bisa melihat apa yang ada dihadapan Sakura karena terhalang pagar. Sasuke menutup pintu mobilnya dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju tempat Sakura berada. Setelah cukup dekat Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada dihadapan Sakura. Disana Sasuke melihat Yuki yang sedang tertawa senang. Sasuke menatap tak suka pemandangan dihadapannya. Bukan Sasuke tak suka pada Yuki yang sedang tersenyum pada Sakura dan sebaliknya. Hanya saja Sasuke tidak suka pada pemuda dihadapan Sakura yang tengah memangku Yuki.

'Siapa dia?!' pikir Sasuke.

"Okaeri" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Tadaima" balas Sakura yang mendengar suara Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

Sasuke terus menatap pemuda dihadapan Sakura tidak suka. Sedangkan pemuda itu membalas tatapan Sasuke dengan malas. Sakura yang menyadari aura tidak enak mulai menguar dari tubuh Sasuke berinisiatif untuk mengenalkan pemuda dihadapannya pada Sasuke, sebelum hal buruk terjadi.

"Em, Sasuke?" panggil Sakura takut.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sakura.

"Kenalkan, ini Sabaku Gaara. Dia datang kemari untuk mengantarkan berkas yang harus aku tandatangani" ucap Sakura hati-hati.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke lalu duduk disebelah Sakura, tepat dihadapan Gaara.

"Sabaku Gaara, salam kenal" ucap Gaara datar lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke" balas Sasuke lalu menjabat tangan Gaara singkat.

Sakura menghela napas lelah melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Sedangkan Yuki menatap mereka penuh keingintahuan.

'Jadi ini si merah yang aniki bicarakan' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

'inikah Uchiha Sasuke itu? aku semakin tidak suka setelah melihatnya' ucap Gaara dalam hati.

"Yuki, ayo ikut ba-chan" ajak Sakura pada Yuki yang masih ada dipangkuan Gaara.

Yuki melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sakura seakan tahu dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan. Gaara menyerahkan Yuki pada Sakura yang sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Arigatou Gaara ji-chan" gumam Sakura menirukan suara anak kecil.

"Doita Yuki-chan" balas Gaara lalu tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke memandang mereka dengan geram karena mereka sepertinya melupakan keberadaan Sasuke disana. Gaara mencubit pipi _chubby_ Yuki singkat lalu dilanjutkan dengan mencubit pipi Sakura gemas. Sedangkan Sasuke, jangan tanya dia sedang apa. Perempatan muncul didahinya melihat kelakuan Gaara dihadapannya.

"Itai! Gaara!" seru Sakura lalu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Kalau kau menggembungkan kedua pipimu begitu aku jadi ingin menciummu, Sa-ku-ra-chan" goda Gaara.

"Awas saja kalau kau berani!" seru Sakura lalu mencubit perut Gaara.

"Itai! Saku-chan!" seru Gaara.

Sakura berlari menghindari Gaara yang mengejarnya. Yuki yang ada digendongan Sakura tertawa senang dengan hal itu. Sasuke sendiri semakin geram dengan dua orang yang sedang main kejar-kejaran dihadapannya. Sasuke merasa tidak terima diacuhkan oleh dua mahluk merah dan merah muda itu. Yang lebih tak bisa Sasuke terima adalah Sakura bisa tertawa lepas didepan Gaara. Sedangkan jika dihadapannya, Sakura sangat jarang tertawa lepas seperti itu. Apa sebenarnya kelebihan Gaara dibandingkan Sasuke sehingga Sakura bisa tertawa begitu bebasnya. Mungkin jika mereka hanya bermain kejar-kejaran, Sasuke masih bisa menahan amarahnya. Tapi apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang benar-benar membuat Sasuke naik darah. Bayangkan saja, setelah berhasil menangkap Sakura dan merebut Yuki dari gendongannya. Sekarang Gaara sedang menggelitik Sakura sampai Sakura menangis karena terlalu banyak tertawa. Siapa yang akan tahan melihat istrinya dipegang pria lain, apalagi hal itu terjadi dihadapannya langsung.

Brak

Sasuke menggebrak meja dihadapannya dan membuat Gaara dan Sakura menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Sakura menelan ludahnya susah payah, sedangkan Gaara hanya menyeringai menang melihat reaksi Sasuke.

"Sakura, bisa kau ambilkan minum untuk tamu kita?" ucap Sasuke dingin.

"Ha-hai!" jawab Sakura lalu mengambil Yuki dari gendongan Gaara dan membisikan sesuatu pada Gaara.

"Jangan buat masalah saat aku tak ada" bisik Sakura ditelinga Gaara.

"Hn" jawab Gaara seenaknya.

Sebelum Sakura memasuki rumah dia memberikan tatapan mengingatkan pada Gaara. Gaara membalikan badannya dan berjalan menuju tempat Sasuke berada.

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Sakura?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_.

Gaara sedikit kaget mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke. Setahunya Sasuke tidak pernah peduli pada Sakura selama ini, jadi kenapa dia bertanya. Gaara menatap Sasuke dan melihat kilat cemburu dari kedua onyx dihadapannya. Gaara terkekeh pelan mengetahui fakta bahwa Sasuke cemburu padanya.

'Kenapa dia tertawa? Memang apanya yang lucu?! Kepala merah aneh!' pikir Sasuke heran.

"Kami rekan kerja" jawab Gaara singkat.

"Dimasa lalu? Apa hubungan kalian?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Kalau aku mengatakan bahwa aku mantan kekasihnya? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tantang Gaara lalu menyeringai.

Sasuke menatap Gaara tajam semakin tak suka "Maka aku akan memintamu untuk tidak mendekatinya" jawab Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" pancing Gaara.

"Aku pastikan kau akan melakukannya!" ancam Sasuke.

"Kau menantangku?" tanya Gaara sarkastik.

"_Try me_" balas Sasuke.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling bertatapan, masing-masing dari mereka mengeluarkan aura hitam yang menyeramkan.

"A-apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Sakura yang melihat Gaara dan Sasuke saling memberi tatapan membunuh.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

Sakura tertawa pelan "Kalian sangat mirip" ucap Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut.

Sasuke dan Gaara saling tatap lalu mengalihkan pandangan dari satu sama lain.

"Cih" decih Gaara.

'Jangan samakan aku dengan kepala biru sombong itu!' seru Gaara dalam hati.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke tak terima.

'Cih! Jangan harap aku mau disamakan dengan kepala merah menyebalkan itu!' seru Sasuke dalam hati.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan Gaara dan Sasuke dihadapannya. Mereka mirip sekali seperti kakak beradik yang sedang bertengkar.

"Ne Yuki, lihat dua ji-chan dihadapannmu. Bukankah mereka manis sekali?" goda Sakura.

Yuki hanya tertawa seakan tahu dengan apa yang Sakura katakan. Sedangkan Gaara dan Sasuke memberikan _deathglare_ terbaik mereka pada Sakura yang justru membalasnya dengan tawa renyah miliknya..

.

.

.

"Sudah semuanya!" seru Sakura.

"Hn" gumam Gaara lalu memeriksa dokumen dihadapannya.

"Arigatou ne, Gaara-kun" ucap Sakura manja.

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku" balas Gaara lalu melirik Sasuke disamping Sakura.

Sasuke menggeram singkat sebagai respon dari perkataan Gaara barusan. Mereka masih duduk ditaman depan rumah. Posisinya sekarang, Gaara duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura. Sedangkan Sasuke duduk disamping Sakura sambil memangku Yuki yang sudah tertidur. Selama beberapa menit Sasuke hanya menjadi penonton yang baik. Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura dan Gaara yang membahas berbagai dokumen rumah sakit. Dan Gaara tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Sejak tadi Gaara berusaha memanasi Sasuke dengan mempertontonkan kedekataannya dengan Sakura. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Sasuke menggeram marah ditempatnya.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit pulang dulu Sakura-chan" ucap Gaara.

"Hati-hati" balas Sakura.

"Aku permisi Uchiha-san" ucap Gaara dingin.

"Hn, jangan kembali lagi" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya membalas Sasuke dengan seringai kemenangan menghiasi bibirnya sebelum memasuki mobil.

"Ayo masuk dan tidurkan Yuki" ucap Sakura setelah Gaara sudah tak terlihat.

"Hn" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Sakura menidurkan Yuki didalam kamar dan terus memandanginya tanpa henti.

"Apa kau senang hari ini?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Em" gumam Sakura lalu tersenyum lembut pada Sasuke.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak biasanya kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak ada!" ucap Sasuke lalu membanting pintu kamar.

Brak

Sakura berjengit kaget, sedangkan Yuki terbangun lalu menangis kencang. Sakura berusaha menenangkan Yuki yang menangis sambil memikirkan apa yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan.

'Ada apa dengan Sasuke?' pikir Sakura heran.

Sedangkan dibalik pintu kamarnya Sasuke tengah menyenderkan punggungnya sambil menunduk.

"Kuso!" seru Sasuke lalu memukulkan genggaman tangannya pada tembok disampingnya.

'Apa yang terjadi padaku?!' pikir Sasuke.

.

.

.

"Tadaima!" seru Shisui lalu menutup pintu.

"Okaerinasai!" sahut Sakura dari ruang makan.

Shisui berlari kencang menuju ruang makan dan melihat Sakura sedang menata makan siang diatas meja.

"Ba-chan!" seru Shisui.

"Ada apa Sui? Kau kelihatan senang sekali? Apa ada hal menyenangkan yang terjadi?" tanya Sakura.

"Em" gumam Shisui sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

"Apa kau mau menceritakannya pada ba-chan?" pinta Sakura.

Shisui tersenyum penuh arti lalu meminta Sakura untuk mendekatinya dengan isyarat tangan.

"Sasuke ji-chan sedang dalam suasana hati yang buruk" bisik Shisui.

"Eh?!" seru Sakura kaget.

'Apanya yang menyenangkan kalau begitu?' pikir Sakura bingung.

"Kenapa ba-chan kaget begitu?" tanya Shisui dengan muka lucu.

"Tidak apa-apa, lalu apanya yang menyenangkan kalau begitu?" tanya Sakura tak yakin.

"Memang ba-chan tidak tahu? Kalau Sasuke ji-chan sedang dalam suasana hati buruk ji-chan akan mengendarai mobil dengan cepat! Itu asik sekali! Seperti naik roler coster loh ba-chan!" jelas Shisui.

Krik krik

Sakura hanya bisa mematung mendengar penuturan keponakan laki-lakinya yang kelakuannya diluar batas seperti ayahnya itu.

'Benar-benar Itachi-nii versi mini' ucap Sakura dalam hati lalu bergidik ngeri.

"Hn" dengus Sasuke ketika memasuki ruang makan.

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun" sapa Sakura.

Sasuke melirik Sakura sekilas lalu berjalan melewatinya tanpa membalas sapaan Sakura.

"Ji-chan! Kalau disapa itu harus jawab! Tidak sopan!" seru Shisui tak suka.

"Urusai!" balas Sasuke.

Shisui yang tidak terima dengan sikap Sasuke terus menceramahinya. Namun Sasuke terus mengacuhkannya.

"Sudah, sebaiknya sekarang Sui ganti baju lalu kita makan siang bersama" ucap Sakura halus.

"Hai, ba-chan" ucap Shisui lalu berlalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Sasuke! Jaga kelakuanmu didepan Shisui, anak seumuran Shisui bisa sangat mudah meniru apa yang mereka lihat" ucap Sakura pada Sasuke yang sedang meminum jus tomatnya.

"Cih" decih Sasuke.

'Ada apa dengannya sebenarnya?' Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

"Seperti kau bisa menjaga sikap saja" gerutu Sasuke pelan namun Sakura bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sakura tajam.

"Pikir saja sendiri! Aku pergi!" ucap Sasuke dingin lalu pergi begitu saja meninggalkan Sakura.

Sakura menatap punggung Sasuke yang mulai menjauh dalam kebingungan.

"Loh? Sasuke ji-chan mau kemana?" tanya Shisui yang baru saja muncul.

Sakura tersentak kaget "Eh?! Sasuke ji-chan ada urusan diluar, jadi tidak bisa makan bersama kita" jawab Sakura.

"Oh" sahut Shisui polos.

"Ayo kita makan" ajak Sakura.

"Hai!" seru Shisui.

'Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?' pikir Sakura.

**TBC**

* * *

**saya kembali ^^/ *ga ada yang nyari juga**

**wah ga nyangka fic ini sudah sampai di chap 7 *geleng-geleng**

**maaf kalau chap ini pendek minna~**

**yang jelas saya selalu menunggu review kalian semua :)**

**buat silent readers saya ucapakan banyak terimakasih juga :)**

**ditunggu review kalian selalu ^^/**

**arigatou minna~**


End file.
